Héroe de un comicón
by porotazuki
Summary: Mi primer darfic. Akane y Ranma se distancian por una discusión... y Ranma se arrepentirá por el resto de su vida... salvo que...
1. Primer paso para ser un verdadero héroe

**HÉROE DE UN COMICÓN**

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2002 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

*****Fanfic recomendado por mí***** (¿?) El mejor de los que escribí a mi parecer xD

- NOTAS -

Holaaaaaaaaaa! Nos volvemos a leer queridos amigos. Como ustedes saben, me llamo Olga Daniela, conocida en la red como PorotAzuki o solo "Poro". Este es mi tercer fanfic, espero que les guste. Tiene una trama mucho más compleja que mis anteriores fics, y tendrá menos episodios, pero serán muchos más largos. Creo que un poco más serio que mis anteriores historias, no quiero decir que no tendrá humor, pero es más dramático. La verdad, es que esta historia la tenía pensada, ya hace varios años atrás. Me inspiré en hacerla, pensando en el final ideal de Ranma, al menos para mí. Por lo que todas sus dudas y esperas serán contestadas y reveladas en este fanfiction. Así que crearé el "Happy end" que todos HUBIÉRAMOS querido, pero eso sí, sigo con la idea de respetar la originalidad de Rumiko.

- ADVERTENCIA -

()= Narra la autora.

"" = Recuerdos.

- - = diálogos.

-""- = Pensamientos.

Como digo siempre, mi país natal es Argentina, así que no se sorprendan si digo palabras de acá.

El narrador es nuevamente Ranma, creo que con él me identifico más (aparte de ser mi personaje masculino de anime preferido). Eso fue todo, espero que disfruten de fanfiction.

Otra cosa que les quiero decir es que cada título de los episodios tendrán 2 oraciones, al igual que los episodios originales en Japón (hablo del anime).

Se dice que la lluvia es el llanto de la vida. Eso pasaba aquel día, tormentoso y oscuro, como aquella sonrisa que desapareció. Era una sonrisa viváz, clara e inocente, que por casualidades se borró, como las ondas del agua, nace la gota, crece y desaparece. La vida es así. Como aquel *comicón. Su cuarto ahora está vacío, sin su alegría; acompañado por el soplo del viento que mueve las cortinas sin gracia. Aquel baúl viejo y sin usar, con su compañera, una silla, que sus dibujos reflejan la hipocresía mundial. Ese cuarto no es el mismo sin ese comicón. Antes, las cortinas bailaban al soplar el viento; la silla impecable sin una mancha de sangre.

Pero ahora esa luz sonrisal ilumina otro lugar, quizás uno más necesitado. Donde todas las sonrisas paran ahí. Donde todos los soberbios paran ahí. El mundo estará allí. Ese terreno donde todos derraman lágrimas. Donde lápidas hay, donde se reúnen las promesas, las bromas y los recuerdos. También yo pararé allí, tu también lo harás. Pero tendremos la mejor de las compañías, el comicón. Tan solo que, mi comicón no me ha abandonado...

CAPITULO 1: "Primer paso para ser un verdadero héroe. Porque aunque el cielo llore, mi comicón nunca me abandonará."

Bien, amigos, creo que ustedes ya me conocen. Soy Ranma Saotome y posiblemente, el mejor luchador del mundo en artes marciales. La verdad, es que mi vida no ha sido nada fácil, creo que ustedes ya la conocen. Mi principal problema es mi transformación en mujer, es algo difícil de llevar. Todo fue por culpa de mi padre, él es el causante de todas mis desgracias. Pero no es solo el transformarme en un ser extraño lo que me pasó, sino el que esté comprometido con toda la ciudad. Por si eso fuera poco, soy odiado por muchos muchachos, que según ellos les quité sus novias, les debo algo o me echan la culpa de sus problemas. Una vida bastante interesante la mía, para ustedes, para mí no.

Pues, creo que ya conocen todas mis aventuras. Solo hasta mi fallida boda con Akane. Pero... ¿Y luego? ¿Qué pasó entonces?

Eso es lo que les contaré. Unos meses después sucedió algo realmente desagradable para mí, donde mi vida no querría seguir en este mundo, ya que unas de mis personas más queridas, quizás la más querida, me abandonaría, y se iría al paraíso.

No solo eso, sino que me di cuenta que soy un estúpido y encima me hago llamar hombre. Me odio a mi mismo, deseo mi propia muerte. Soy un cobarde, siempre lo he sido. Estoy atrapado dentro de un área rodeada de orgullo y terquedad. Soy prisionero de mi ego. Me quiero hacer pasar por un hombre sin corazón, insensible, que no puede largar ni una mísera lágrima. No tengo ni la menor idea de como dar amor, no sé si entiendo el significado de esa palabra. No, claro que la entiendo, claro que siento, tengo corazón como todos los demás. Solo que mi dignidad, no me permite sentir ese calor, quiere eliminarlo.

Amo a muchas personas, demasiadas, pero... ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué no puedo decírselos? Estoy harto de estar encerrado en un calabozo de frialdad y sequedad. Es tan difícil para mí decir un simple "Te quiero" ¿Porqué será? ¿Porqué será que no puedo admitir lo que siento? Es solo que tengo miedo a amar, miedo a decir "si" o miedo a ser rechazado. Pero no puedo ni admitir a mi mismo esos sentimientos, hasta que no logre eso, jamás podré hacerlo. He sido educado de una forma fría, que mi corazón y mi alma sean ese frío iglú. Quizás, físicamente o aparentemente lo parezca, pero mi moral no. Mi corazón tiene calor, como todos lo demás. Es como cuando el congelado esquimal dentro de su iglú, siente frío, mucho frío y al verse él, y a su medio ambiente, prende una pequeña llama para sentirse mejor. Yo soy ese esquimal. Tengo frío, mucho frío y no me importa morir congelado, con tal de no quemarme. Eso demuestra que soy un cobarde. Por eso, a partir de ahora, yo, Ranma Saotome prometo abrir las puertas de mi corazón a los demás. Solo que ya es demasiado tarde...

DOJO TENDO

Era una mañana de enero, en Nerima. Estábamos en época de invierno. Por lo que pequeñas gotas blancas caían, cubriendo a la ciudad.

Dentro del dojo, mientras Kasumi preparaba la cena, todos estaban en sus actividades cotidianas. Nabiki contaba sus yenes. Mi suegrito querido... ejem... el Sr. Soun no muy querido y mi papá, tampoco querido, jugaban al shogi. El maestro planchaba su colección. Y yo, como un bobo, sentado en un zabuton, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - grito Akane bajando de las escaleras.

- ¿Que pasa hermana? - pregunta Kasumi.

- Kasumi... ¿No tenés algo de dinero? Es que necesito ir a la veterinaria - pregunto la loca.

- ¿Estás enferma Akane? - pregunté.

- ¡PPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFF! - habría sido mejor no preguntar.

- ¡No seas tonto Ranma! ¡Es que P-chan está muy mal! - exclama Akane.

- ¿Y que le ocurre a Ryoga? - cuestioné.

- ¡Deja de decirle Ryoga! Ejem... lo que pasó es que le di de comer el pastel que había preparado... Creo que le di mucho... lo empaché... - me contestaron.

- Yo diría que tiene un estómago muy fuerte. Yo en su lugar ya estaría K.O. - exclamé.

- TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKK! -.

- MIIIIIIIIIII CUELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - grité.

- Ejem... creo que el que va tener que ir a la veterinaria sos vos, Ranma. - comenta el oso.

CLINICA DEL DR. TOFU

- Jajajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ranma es la 3° vez que me venís a visitar en el día! - exclamó el Dr. con una sonrisa. - Pero dicen que la 3° es la vencida, no te preocupes... -

- Yo no le veo lo gracioso doctor... - dije molesto.

- ¡Jijijijijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Y eso que todavía no están casados... ¡Por favor chicos, no empiecen con peleas antes de tiempo! - dijo el doctor.

- ¡¿Y QUIÉN SE QUIERE CASAR?! - grité con Akane.

- Permiso... - exclamó alguien abriendo la puerta. - Hola doctor Tofú... - era Kasumi.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFF! - el doctor se tropezó.

- Oh, doctor usted siempre tan gracioso! - comentó Kasumi riendo.

- Si, ya lo sé, tengo un gran sentido del humor! JUJUJUJUJUUUUU! - dijo el Dr. Tofú.

- Mire doctor, en realidad vine a invitarlo a cenar en mi casa hoy. - Y luego le dice en el oído. - Verá, es que hoy es el aniversario de la llegada de Ranma y el tío Genma... y les haremos una fiesta sorpresa... -

- Ohohohohohohohoh... Si Kasumi, iré, iré, iréeeeeeeeeeeeee! - contestó el doctor.

- Lo espero! - se despidió Kasumi y se retiró.

MANSIÓN KUNO

- Señor Kuno, una carta ha llegado para usted... - dijo Gosunkugi.

- A ver, que será? - exclamó Kuno. - Mnmnmnmnmnmnmn...? Es de la familia Tendooooooo! ¡Akane querida! ¡Seguro que me declararás tu amor... - dijo y luego leyó la carta. - ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿ES PARA FESTEJAR EL ANIVERSARIO DE ESE ENGENDRO? -

NEKO HANTEN

- Ser carta de Ranma! Invitar a Shampoo a una fiesta en dojo de los Tendo! - dijo ansiosa la amazona.

- También estar invitados Abuela Cologne y Mousse. -

UCHAN'S

- ¿Una fiesta en lo de los Tendo? - se preguntó Ukyo.

Calles de Nerima, en frente del dojo Tendo...

- ¡POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA LLEGUÉ A TIEMPO! ¡MI AMOR POR AKANE ME HA DE GUIADO HASTA AQUÍ! - gritó Ryoga algo emocionado.

DOJO TENDO

Cocina...

- Kasumi... - exclamó Akane recién llegada.

- Ah, Akane sos vos... - dijo Kasumi.

- ¿Qué hacés? - preguntó Akane.

- Me falta solo hacer el pastel para la fiesta... - contestó mi cuñada (Ranma ruborizado).

- ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? - interrogó mi amor... (Ranma colorado)

- Claro! - exclamó Kasumi cuando se oyó que golpeaban la puerta. - Vaya, parece que empezaron a llegar los invitados... - y se retiró.

Dojo...

- Ranma! - exclamó mi papá con unas vendas en los ojos. - Lo importante en las artes marciales es poder ver a tu enemigo con los ojos de la mente. Hasta que no logres eso, no serás un peleador formidable. Obsérvame a mí! - empezó a atacarme solo que del lado contrario a mí.

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK! - rompió la pared.

- Papá, creo que no tenés anteojos para los ojos de la mente... - dije irónicamente.

Cocina...

- Listo! Ya terminé el pastel! Voy a llevárselo de sorpresa a Ranma, le va a encantar... - dijo Akane.

Chabudai...

- Aaahh... - suspiré. - Estoy algo cansado... - mientras me acomodaba en la mesa.

- Hola Hijito! - se sentó mi papá al lado mío. - Ya va estar la comida. -

- Si y por el olor debe estar exquisita! - exclamé mientras me lamía la boca.

- Che, Ranma... ¿No es raro que no haya nadie sentado en la mesa ya? ¿O acaso estamos tan ansiosos de comer que llegamos muy temprano? - me preguntó.

- Mmmno. Siempre comemos a esta hora. Así que acá pasa algo... -

- ¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEESSSSAAAAAAAAAAA! -

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - grité con mi padre.

- Feliz aniversario! - nos dijeron todos los invitados.

Rato más tarde...

En el dojo Tendo estaban todos con la re-fiesta. Música al máximo volumen, lunch, globos y todas las bobadas típicas de los (digamos) "Cumpleaños".

Habitación de Nabiki...

- Así que... quieren estar a solas con Akane...? - preguntó Nabiki.

- Siiiiiiiiiiii! - contestaron.

- Y yo con Shampoo... - exclamó Mousse.

- Bien, son solo 10 mil yenes... -

Un rato después...

- Así que quieren una cita con Ranma...? - preguntó la comerciante.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - contestaron.

- Bien, son solo 10 mil yenes... -

Chabudai...

- Mnmnmnmnmnmn...? Tengo un mal presentimiento... - dije.

- Raaaaaaaaaanmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - exclamó una vocecita muy Alegre.

- Ah, Akane, eras vos... - dije.

- Te tengo una sorpresa Ranma. - dijo Akane. - Mirá... - señaló su pastel.

- G-g-g-g-gracias... - exclamé tartamudeando.

- ¿Que te pasa Ranma? - preguntó.

- Eh... Es que... que... ¡Tengo un gran dolor de estómago! ¡Eso es! - dije.

- Ranma... - me llamaron. - Mi amor! - eran Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi. - Mirá lo que te trajimos... - dijeron señalando sus típicos platillos.

- Mnmnmnmnmn... huele delicioso, con el hambre que tengo... - exclamé a punto de comer.

- ¡¿Y PORQUÉ NO COMÉS LO MÍOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! - gritó Akane golpeando la mesa.

- Ah, eh, es que... - tartamudeé y luego le dije tomándola de sus hombros - Realmente te estoy muy agradecido, aprecio tu esfuerzo, de verdad... - y luego comenté - Por favor Akane, discúlpame es que tu comida es tan horrible... -

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - salí volando.

CLÍNICA DEL DR. TOFÚ

- No te preocupes Ranma, la 4° es la vencida... - comentó el doctor vendando a su nuevo paciente.

Un rato después, camino al dojo...

- Ah... - suspiré. - Creo que estuve un poco mal con Akane... - exclamé para mi mismo. - Sé que se esforzó mucho para hacer ese pastel... Si tan solo fuera la mitad de feo... -

DOJO TENDO

Habitación de Akane...

- Ese odioso Ranma! Lo aborrezco! - dijo Akane casi en llanto. - Si por lo menos hubiera comido una pequeña porción... -

- ¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! - golpearon la puerta.

- No te atrevas a entrar Ranma! Si lo hacés te mataré! - gritó Akane.

- Soy yo Akane... - era Ryoga abriendo la puerta.

- Ah, Ryoga eras vos, discúlpame... - dijo Akane.

- No hay problema Akane-san... - exclamó Ryoga. - Eh, no pude evitar escuchar tu pelea con Ranma... -

- Es un tonto! - dijo Akane mirando para otro lado.

Escaleras...

Ahí estaba yo, recién llegado. - "Creo que debería disculparme con Akane. Realmente estuve muy mal... ¡Eso haré!" - pensé llegando al frente de la puerta de Akane y fue justo cuando escuché la voz de Ryoga. Abrí un poquito la puerta para ver y escuchar mejor.

Habitación de Akane...

- Ranma es un estúpido! - exclamó Akane.

- No solo eso. El no valorar a la gran novia que tiene es para matarlo! - comentó Ryoga.

- Ese idiota no es mi novio! Y nunca lo seráaaaa! - gritó mi pro... jeje, Akane. - No quiero que vuelvas a repetirlo! Me molesta! -

- Akane-san... - dijo Ryoga tomando la mano de Akane. - ¿L-lo que dijiste es en serio? - preguntó luego. - Porque si es verdad que no lo querés... Me gustaría reemplazarlo en todo... hasta en siendo tu prometido... - y bajó su mirada. - Es un tonto! Y lo repetiré todas las veces que sea necesario! Es un idiota al no valorar la mujer que tiene al lado suyo... -

Akane se sonrojó y... - Gracias Ryoga... Muchísimas Gracias... - logró decir. - Sos mucho mejor que ese cretino de Ranma... -

- Akane-san, no tenés nada de que agradecer, te estoy diciendo todo esto porque... Porque... Porque te amo... - dijo P-chan bajando su mirada.

- R-r-ryoga... - exclamó Akane algo apenada. - ¿D-de verdad? -

- Claro... No mentiría en una cosa como esa... - respondió Ryoga levantando la mirada.

- Sos mucho mejor que ese pervertido de Ranma... Me encantaría que seas mi prometido... - comentó Akane. En ese momento, no pude resistir más los sollozos de mi alma. Decidí retirarme, tragándome las lágrimas e intentando disimular lo que me estaba pasando por dentro. Crujían fuertemente los latidos de mi corazón, sonaba como una ruptura de una muñeca de porcelana. Preferí huir de la verdad, corriendo sin destino.

- Sin embargo... desde mi fallida boda con él... Estuve pensando... - Dijo mi amada... nada, nada, no dije nada. - Y el hecho de que no pude casarme con él... me puso muy mal. Yo... Yo realmente quería casarme con Ranma. Quiero casarme con Ranma... - Ryoga empezaba a ponerse nervioso. - Sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. Quiero estar al lado de él siempre.- siguió diciendo Akane. - A pesar de sus insultos, a pesar de sus rechazos, a pesar de las diferencias que tengo con él... - dijo. - Ya no me da vergüenza decir que... - pero Ryoga la detuvo.

- No Akane... Por favor no me lo digas... - y una lágrima cayó - ...Si me llegaras a decir eso... yo... yo... - Pero Akane continuó.

- Ryoga, yo... yo... Yo lo amo... Yo amo a Ranma... - confesó Akane con una pequeña lágrima.

- A-a-a-akane... - Ryoga estaba destruido. - Voy... Voy... ¡Voy a matar a ese estúpido que te hace llorar! - y salió corriendo.

- ¡Ryoga, Espera! ¡No! - gritó Akane con la mano extendida pero el desorientado ya se había ido.

Habitación de los Saotome, o sea la mía...

Ahí estaba yo, acostado boca abajo en mi futón, cubriéndome el rostro con mis brazos. Estuve así un largo tiempo y tampoco pensaba moverme. Mi mundo estaba acabado.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - Ryoga rompió mi puerta de un golpe.

- Acá estás pedazo de porquería! - grito Ryoga con su mayor rabia. Pero no recibió reacción mía. - Hey, Ranma! ¿Qué cuernos te pasa? -

- ... - seguí sin hacer ni decir nada.

- Escúchame cuando te hablo! - gritó arrojándome una piña. - Mnnnnnn...? Pero qué? - Ryoga se dió cuenta que aunque me había pegado no me inmuté ni un poco. Ryoga, ya en rabia total, puso su mano fuertemente sobre mi cabeza, levantándola agresivamente. - R-r-r-ranma...? - exclamó P-chan al ver lágrimas en mi rostro. - E-e-estuviste llorando? ¿P-p-porqué? Es la primara vez que te veo así... -

- Encima me lo preguntas, desgraciadooooo! - exclamé levantándome y lanzándole a Ryoga un puñetazo, pero no tenía fuerzas ni ánimo de pegarle. Así que bajé mi brazo, agaché la cabeza y me caí de rodillas, apoyando mis manos sobre el suelo. Y empecé a llorar. Ryoga tan solo me observaba extrañado...

Cocina...

- Familia, ya está lista la cena! - gritó Kasumi.

Chabudai...

Estábamos todos reunidos ya. Akane me miraba con cara de desprecio y yo también a ella, estábamos sentados uno en frente del otro. Y justo, quisimos escoger el mismo okonomiyaki.

- Soltá! Yo lo vi primero! - exclamé.

- Claro que no! Fui yo! - exclamó ella.

- Por favor chicos! No peleen por algo tan tonto! - dijo Soun.

- ¡CALLATE! - grité con Akane.

- Buuuuuuuuu! Son malos! Buuuuuuuuu! - lloró mi sue... ejem Soun.

- Bueno, ya fue papi... - lo calmó Kasumi.

- Akane... Te lo advierto... ¡No me provoques! - grité.

- Sos vos el que no debe provocarme a mí! - atacó ella.

- Basta! Parecen unos niños! - nos retó Kasumi.

- Es ella! - exclamé. - Ella es la culpable de todo! Si fuera un poco más amable yo... -

- ¡¿Y vos te pensás que sos amable?! - gritó enojada. - Todo el tiempo me estas criticando por todo y encima decís que no soy amable! Si fueras un poco más caballero yo sería amable! -

- No lo creo... - dije. - Las marimachos, nacieron marimachos y morirán marimachos! -

- Ves lo que te digo... - Akane bajó la mirada. - Siempre me insultás y me desprecias! Con todo lo que hago por vos! -

- Sos vos la que me desprecias a mí! Siempre me echas la culpa a mí de todo! - grité.

- Yo... yo te estimo mucho Ranma - levantó la mirada. - Contéstame... si realmente no te quisiera... ¿Por qué crees que me habría esforzado tanto en hacerte esta fiesta?! Y que con tu comentario... Me estás demostrando lo poco que te interesa lo que te brindo! - y se fue llorando. La familia y los invitados miraban la escena extrañados, pero yo no era la excepción y me fui con rencor y tristeza al dojo.

Dojo...

Y ahí estaba yo, meditando, como hacía rato que no lo hacía.

- ¡FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH! - me tiraron agua fría.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasá papá?! - grité con mi conocida voz femenina. Mi padre me miró con cara seria y desanimada. Se sentó y me hizo una señal de que yo lo hiciera también al lado de él.

- Ranma... estoy algo preocupado... - exclamó. - Hace años que vivimos en esta casa, mucho tiempo. -

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el punto? - pregunté.

- Creí que tu actitud era de inmadurez y que ya ibas a cambiar... - dijo mi papá.

- No te entiendo! No te hagas el misterioso! - grité.

- ¿¡PORQUE NO ADMITIS TUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA AKANE DE UNA VEZ!? - ordenó mi padre.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Es que acaso pensas que yo... -

- Si! No lo pienso! Estoy seguro que de estás enamorado de Akane! - gritó. - Ese odioso orgullo que tenés... ¡¿Porqué no tratás de tirarlo a la basura?! -

- No es tu asunto... - respondí.

- Claro que lo es! Ya no lo niegues más! - dijo.

- Basta! Yo no amo a Akane! ¿¡Cómo podría estar enamorado de una chica como ella!? - exclamé.

- Me has decepcionado Ranma... - bajó la mirada. - Realmente creí que eras un héroe formidable Ranma, que podrías llegar a ser un campeón... Pero me di cuenta que no... - y levantó la mirada. - Sos un cobarde! -

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - le pegué.

- No me llames así! - grité.

- Es la pura verdad Ranma... Y recuerda esto... Un verdadero héroe no es en su fuerza bruta... Sino en su fuerza de corazón... - exclamó. - Por eso sos un cobarde... un hombre que no admita sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el prójimo... No es un verdadero hombre... -

- Pero para que decirle a ella semejante idiotez! Ella me detesta y ahora más que nunca... - exclamé.

- Ranma... ella también te ama... te adora... ¡Por favor hijo! ¡Díselo solo una vez! - dijo.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se ablandara más y lo miraba en forma de agradecimiento y ternura. Él, a pesar de ser tan egoísta, descarado y un irresponsable, siempre se preocupaba por mí, a su forma demuestra su aprecio, como yo también. Mi forma de demostrar amor es tan peculiar como la de mi padre. Sus palabras me conmovieron, él realmente quería que yo sea feliz con la mujer que más amo en la vida, pero su ayuda, no fue lo suficiente para vencer mi orgullo, no lo fue.

- No, Yo no amo a Akane! -

- Ranma... tan solo quiero que pienses que... el no decírselo, hará que algún día te arrepientas... - fueron las últimas palabras de mi padre, que se retiró lentamente, dejándome en una laguna de pensamientos...

Habitación de mi prometida...

Como todos ya se habían ido, aproveché para poder hablar con Akane.

Ah, hay un error en uno de los renglones anteriores.

Akane estaba sentada en su escritorio, apoyada en él con sus brazos y escondiendo su cabeza. Ella lloraba, estaba realmente muy triste. Yo observaba esta escena desde la ventana, pero no podía ver su rostro. En ese momento, ella se levantó y me vió. Pensé que me iba a mandar a Júpiter, como de costumbre... Ah, ya que estoy quiero mandarle un saludo a un jupiteriano que conocí en uno de mis viajes con Aerolíneas Akane. Ejem... no es momento para chistecitos. La reacción de Akane fue extraña al verme, tan solo se acercó y abrió la ventana.

- Se te ofrece algo Ranma? - preguntó de una forma muy femenina pero triste.

- Eh, Ah, Akane... ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunté algo preocupado.

- ¡¿Qué si me pasa algo?! Trato de portarme lo mejor posible y ser amable para vos y me preguntás encima que me pasa! - gritó.

- Eh, bueno perdoná! - exclamé algo rápido.

- Ah... - suspiró. - De acuerdo Ranma... ¿Venías a decirme algo? -

- Si... ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunté. Akane solo se sentó en su cama y me hizo un gesto para que pasara. Yo me acomodé en el suelo y me dispuse a hablar. - Akane, tan solo quería disculparme por lo de hoy... Sé que estuve mal y que soy algo frío y ofensivo con vos... No es por maldad, lo último que quisiera es lastimarte y si lo hice, pido a Dios que me castigue... - y bajé la mirada. - Realmente, valoro lo que hacés por mí, Akane. No es que no lo vea como vos decís, sino que tenemos más peleas que muestras de afecto... Yo no sé dar amor, soy muy poco afectuoso... Y mucho amor no me brinda la demás gente para que sea cariñoso. No estoy seguro si sé lo que significa el amor, trato de ofrecer este sentimiento lo mejor posible, solo que me cuesta mucho admitir cuando quiero a alguien... - y levanté la mirada. - Te quiero mucho Akane y perdóname si te lastimé... -

Me dirigí a la puerta para retirarme pero Akane me detuvo. - Ranma! No te vayas! - exclamó.

Yo la miré incrédulo, esperando lo que me iba a decir y me dirigí hacia a ella.

- D-dime... - dije algo incómodo.

- Gracias... - pronunció ella mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Gracias? P-p-pero por qué? - pregunté.

Akane levantó su mirada - Necesitaba escucharlo... - dijo.

- ... - silencio. Pero tuvieron que romperlo.

- ¡Paf! ¡Paf! ¡Paf! - golpearon la puerta del dormitorio. - ¡Ranma! ¡Somos nosotras! - de escuchó detrás de ella.

- Ja! Te vinieron a buscar tus noviecitas! - exclamó Akane disgustada.

- ¿¡Noviecitas!? ¡Caradura! ¡Encima tenés cara para decirme semejante barbaridad! - grité.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué querés decirme con eso? - exclamó ella.

- ¿Cómo qué? ¡Ahora me vas a negar que hoy estabas coqueteando con el estúpido de Ryoga? - exclamé.

- ¿¡Qué decís, imbécil!? - dijo Akane.

- ¡Lo que ví! Me has decepcionado... ¡Sos una... - dije.

- ¡¿Una qué?! - siguió ella.

- ¡Te hacés la santa! ¡La virgen! ¡SOS MÁS FACIL QUE UN ANIMAL! - grité.

Akane bajó su mirada - ... - no pronunció ninguna palabra, pero pude oír el sonido de su llanto - A-andate... -

- ¿A-akane...? - exclamé.

Akane levantó su mirada - ¡Sos un estúpido! ¡Siempre lo serás! ¡Un insensible! ¡No tenés corazón! - y empezó a gritar más alto - No se puede con vos! Me hubiera encantado poder ser tu prometida! Me hubiera encantado poder casarme con vos! - y saltó en un gran llanto - Pero... pero... ¡Pero nunca podré hacerlo con esa actitud pésima que tenés! ¡Olvidate de mí! -

- A...akane yo... yo... no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo... - dije.

- Andate... - susurró.

- P-pero yo... Akane yo... - exclamé.

- ¡ANDATE, DIJE! - gritó ella dándome una bofetada - ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! - ella se dio vuelta, dejando de mirarme - Andate... Por favor... -

- P-perdoname... - pude decir tocándome la mejilla que había sido pegada por ella. Y me dispuse a abrir la puerta, para retirarme del cuarto de mi prometida.

- No, Ranma... Estoy harta de perdonarte, cansada... - escuché - No hay perdón que valga... -

Yo tan solo la miré... como siempre lo había hecho, como siempre la había soñado. Aunque estaba de espalda... y hubiera querido observar sus hermosos ojos cafés... no me importó. La tenía ahí, a un paso. Cuando me dí cuenta de eso, pensé en decirle lo que había guardado en secreto por mucho tiempo. Lo fuerte que latía mi corazón al verla, sentirla o escucharla. El exceso de preocupación mío hacia ella. A quién buscaba todas las mañanas al despertarme. Las veces que tuve que enterrar mis lágrimas al recibir sus desprecios. Las veces que casi perdí mi vida para que ella esté feliz o a salvo por unos segundos. Las veces que intenté robarme una de sus sonrisas. Le querría haber contado, todas las veces que tuve combates interiores, para vencer mi orgullo, mi ego, que tenían prisionero a mi corazón, que no lo dejaban salir, que no lo dejaban decir lo que sentía, que no lo dejaban admitir lo que sentía. Una vez más tuve otra pelea... otra más, otra de ellas, en ese mismo momento: Mis sentimientos, contra mi orgullo. Y no sé porque, deseé besarla por primera y última vez. Mis sentimientos aumentaron, mi corazón latió más rápido y flechó mi orgullo. Este estaba herido, no por mucho. Y entonces, aproveché ese pequeño instante para confesármele...

- A-akane... Necesito por un momento que me mirés a los ojos... - exclamé en forma nerviosa y temblorosa.

- No... Jamás lo haré... Nunca más quiero volver a verte... Y menos a tus asquerosos ojos... - eso clavó mi corazón. Dudé en decirlo, pero era mi única oportunidad, no podía despreciarla.

- Te lo pido por lo más sagrado, Akane... Por favor... Mírame a los ojos... - rogué, como nunca lo había hecho antes. Ya no me importaba que mi soberbia muriera, se acabara, solo quería estar al lado de Akane para siempre.

Ella me miró. Me miró a los ojos, como yo lo había querido. Pero no eran sus ojos, no sé que eran. Temblé al verlos. Me estremecí al observarlos. Su mirada penetró en la mía. Su mirada hirió a mi corazón. Mi ego aprovechó para darle el último golpe. Y se acabó, mi oportunidad para decirle lo mucho que la amaba se acabó. Siempre había pasado lo mismo.

- Adiós, Ranma... Adiós... - logró decir Akane, aún en lágrimas y volviendo a mirar para otro lado. En ese momento tuve un mal presentimiento. Un mal presagio. Akane me había dicho "Adiós". Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué "Adiós"? Acaso... ¿No la volvería a ver nunca más?

- De... de acuerdo Akane... - respondí - Si... si lográs perdonarme... me gustaría que recibas esto... - exclamé sacando un origami de una grulla de mi bolsillo que había hecho hace unos instantes - N-no es nada, pero... quizás te guste y lo recibas como muestra de perdón... Lo dejaré en tu escritorio... - y lo apoyé en él - Por favor... acéptalo... - y cerré la puerta, retirándome...

Habitación de los Saotomes...

Me recosté, boca arriba y con mis manos detrás de mi cabeza. Pensando en la oportunidad de mi vida. Pensando en como la había rechazado para proteger mi orgullo. Y pensando en mi raro presagio. Estuve así un largo rato. Hasta el el sueño me invadió.

Cocina...

Ahí estaba Akane, con la grulla que le había regalado en sus manos. Donde la tiró en el tacho de basura...

Al día siguiente...

Chabudai...

- ¿Ranma? - exclamó Kasumi al verme - Es muy temprano para que estés despierto. -

- Eh... si... tenés razón... Es que estoy algo incómodo. Iré a pasear un rato.

- Ok... ¿Cuándo llegarás? -

- Como... Como a la hora del almuerzo... - respondí saliendo a fuera.

Calles de Nerima...

Estaba caminando. Para aclarar mis pensamientos... y por que no, mis sentimientos. En ese momento, pasé por una joyería y me detuve a mirar. Me llamó la atención, una sortija. Pensé en dársela a Akane, recordando cuando me dijo en mi pelea al día anterior "Me hubiera encantado poder ser tu prometida! Me hubiera encantado poder casarme con vos!"

- "Ella Quiere ser mi prometida! Ella quiere casarse conmigo! Ahora lo hará!" - pensé, entrando en el local.

DOJO TENDO

En el chabudai...

- Así que Ranma salió temprano hoy a la mañana? - preguntó Soun, sentado en la mesa con toda la familia reunida en ella, menos Kasumi que se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo.

- Si, eso dijo Kasumi... - respondió Nabiki.

- ¿Que estará planeando ahora? - preguntó mi papá.

Akane solo oía la conversación con indiferencia.

- Ah... - suspiró Kasumi - Dejé la comida en la hornalla... -

Cocina...

Kasumi no se había dado cuenta, pero había dejado un trapo en el fuego...

Calles de Nerima...

Me faltaba tan solo algunos metros para llegar al dojo.

- "Akane... Más te vale que aceptes esta sortija! O sino te vas a arrepentir! Eso te pasa por decir que querías ser mi prometida! Ahora no podrás escapar de mí! No tenés excusa!" - caminaba pensando. - Mnmnmnmnmn... huele a quemado... ¿Será el dojo? -

DOJO TENDO

- Ya llegué! - exclamé - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que es ese olor? Huele a quemado... -

- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Es la cocina! - lloró Soun.

- ¡Se está quemando la cocina, toda! - gritó Kasumi.

- Si! Y... Y AKANE SE METIÓ A DENTRO HACE RATO! - siguió Nabiki.

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Se volvió loca?! - exclamé.

- Dijo que tenía en la cocina una grulla hecha de papel en la cocina... - dijo mi padre.

- "Oh, no... Esta tonta... esta tonta... Arriesgó su vida por ese estúpido papel! Arriesgó su vida por mí!" - pensé corriendo hacia la cocina, pero justo hubo una gran explosión. Por el impacto, todos salimos fuera de la casa volando.

Me levanté histérico, casi en llanto y traté de dirigirme donde estaba Akane pero me detuvieron sujetándome del brazo.

- ¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - grité llorando.

En un lugar cerca de allí, pero no en el dojo Tendo...

Se ve una figura caminar algo lastimada, con la ropa rota y quemada. Su cabello era corto, azul ceniza. Tenía hermosos ojos cafés. Y tenía algo muy peculiar en su mano: una grulla de papel.

La mujer calló al suelo, agotada por sus quemaduras...

- R-ranma... - logró decir antes de desmayarse.

CLÍNICA DEL DR. TOFÚ

Días después, Toda la familia Tendo, Saotome, Kuno, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, la abuela Cologne, el maestro happosai y Ukyo estábamos reunidos para esperar el análisis del único cuerpo encontrado en la escena del incendio. Salió el doctor Tofú de la habitación.

- Miren... según el análisis, el cuerpo del cadáver encontrado en la cocina es de sexo femenino... - exclamó el dr. con la más seriedad posible. - Si es posible, me gustaría que entraran a reconocer el cuerpo del difunto... - Todos obedecimos al dr. y entramos a la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo. Todos observamos el cadáver resignados y tristes.

- Debido a las coincidencias, debemos suponer que es Akane... - exclamó el dr.

- Si, tiene razón dr... - dijo mi papá, mientras Kasumi, Nabiki y Soun abrazaban el cuerpo llorando. Todos los demás también lloraban. Sobre todo Kuno y Ryoga. Las chicas también lloraban. Mi madre y mi padre también. Y cada uno se fue despidiendo de "Akane" con abrazos y lloriqueos. Pero yo no. Yo no la abracé, ni la besé, ni lloré.

- Ranma... - una mano tocó mi hombro. - Es tu turno... - era mi madre...

- No... No pienso despedirme de ella... porque... esa chica no es Akane... - exclamé con la mirada llena de frialdad, donde todos me observaron extrañados.

- Basta Ranma... dejá de engañarte... Todos sabemos lo que sentías por ella... - dijo mi papá.

- Si lo sabían... ¡¿Por qué no me dejaron ser feliz con ella para siempre?! - grité.

- Pero si Soun y yo lo único que queríamos que vos y ella fueran felices! - exclamó mi papá.

- ¡¿Felices?! Nadie quería que yo me casara con ella! Nadieeee! Lo único en lo cual pensaban eran en ustedes mismos! ¡Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi que querían verme muerto si me acercaba a ella! ¡Kuno y Ryoga también! ¡Nabiki que se la pasaba vendiendo cosas que perjudicaban en nuestra relación! ¡Vos y Soun que siempre nos espiaban! ¡No nos dejaban tranquilos! ¡¿Así como le iba a decir lo que sentía por ella?! - grité como pude.

- Bueno... Ranma... ya está, resignate... Akane está muerta! Date cuenta de una vez! - dijo Ryoga con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡NO! - grité.

- P-pero Ranma... Era el único cuerpo en la cocina! Y encima está quemado! - dijo Shampoo.

- ¡NOOOOOO! - grité.

- Basta Saotome, Akane Tendo está muerta... lo sentimos por ella... - exclamó Mousse.

- ¡NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Les digo que no y no! Akane no ha muerto! ¡No pudo haber muerto! ¡No pudo haber muerto antes de que le dijera que la amaba! ¡Que hubiera querido estar toda mi vida al lado de ella! ¡Lo mucho que la deseaba y la quería! ¡Que hubiera preferido morir yo que ella! - grité con una furia total en llantos terribles, agachándome en el suelo, con los oidos tapados.

- Mirá Ranma... te agradecemos por intentar consolarnos a todos con esas palabras, pero... mi hija, Akane... murió... entendés Ranma? Murió... - exclamó Soun poniendo su mano en mi hombro, para reconfrontarme. Yo tan solo miré al suelo un rato...

- No... Akane no me ha abandonado... no... - temblé - Porque ahora voy a ir con ella, voy a ir a buscarla, donde quiera que esté... ¡PARA DECIRLE QUE LA AMO Y LA SEGUIRÉ AMANDO, MUERTO O NO! - grité llorando, corriendo para salir del hospital.

- ¡Ranma! - gritaron. Pero no los escuché, seguí mi camino sin destino.

Calles de Nerima...

El cielo estaba nublado y oscuro. Ahí estaba yo corriendo sin sentido, con los ojos ciegos de lágrimas.

- "No! Akane no ha muerto! ¡Esa hermosa sonrisa, ese hermoso comicón no ha desaparecido! ¡Porque la amo y pensaba decírselo!" - corría pensando. De pronto, empezó a llover...

- "Quizás la lluvia me refresque." - pensé, transformado en mujer, sin parar de correr.

- Que ironía... dicen que la lluvia es el llanto de la vida... - fueron mis últimas palabras.

FIN DEL EPISODIO

¿Qué tienen para decirme? Les gustó el capítulo? Quiero informarles (no sé si se dieron cuenta) que quiero que este sea mi primer darkfic. No estoy muy segura si llevo haciéndolo bien, así que pido POR FAVOR que me escriban. Para la comedia, sé que me arreglo bien, es mi punto fuerte al escribir (a parte que me gusta mucho), pero un buen escritor debe probar de todo. Reitero ESCRIBANME, esta vez necesito más que nunca su apoyo, porque el drama, es algo que interpreto algo mal. Con respecto a la cebolla del episodio, repito que este fic va a ser un "Happy end", así que si se les ocurre algo que les gustaría que pasara deben de decirmelo enseguida, para incluirlo en mis próximos capítulos. Reitero por última vez, ESCRIBANME, esta vez si que es importante, no importa que me manden un preimo al peor darkfic, estoy preparada para recibirlo.

Bueno, espero que lean el próximo capítulo "Una prueba de amistad. Una vía sin rumbo." ¡Hasta entonces!

*Comicón: Me dijeron que era un sinónimo de sonrisa, pero no estoy segura. Alguien avíseme si lo es o no.

Usos y costumbres:

acá están preparados las costumbres típicas que nombré del japón.

Dojo: lugar donde se estudia el arte marcial.

Shogi: juego japonés similar al ajedrez.

Zabuton: almohadón utilizado para sentarse en el suelo. Sirve también para hacer la siesta luego de comer.

Chabudai: mesa baja de madera de aproximadamente 1 m. por 50 cm.

San: terminación utilizada para nombrar a alguien de superioridad.

Okonomiyaki: es una especie de pizza, quiere decir "Preparado como le guste".

Origami: son figuras de papel, típicas del Japón.

Recuerden que los aplausos, tomatazos, puteadas y bombón helado deben mandarse a porotamania .ar

._.

MM. .MM | |

"MM._.MM" | |

/ \ | Matane |

/ dMMb dMMb \ | |

/ dM"""Mb dM"""Mb \ |_|

| MMMMM"/O\"MMMMM | ||o

| "MMM"/ \"MMM" | .dMMM 8

| dMMMMMMMM

\ \ / dMMMMMMMP

AMMMMMMMMM\_/MMMMMMMMMMMM" - Ferdie Poblete

Terminado de escribir el 10/12/02

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)  
La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	2. Una prueba de amistad Una via sin rumbo

**HÉROE DE UN COMICÓN**

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2003 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

*****Fanfic recomendado por mí***** (¿?) El mejor de los que escribí a mi parecer xD

- NOTAS -

Hoooooooooolas! Cómo están! Todo oka? Yo muy bien. Nos volvemos a leer, finalmente.

Principalmente, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron mi historia de Ranma. A mi prima Ornella y a todos los que me felicitaron por e-mail. Como expliqué antes, es la historia más seria que hasta ahora llevo escribiendo y mi final ideal para el manga.

Espero que no se hayan enojado por la tardanza de este capítulo. En realidad lo escribí en mayo, pero por aquellas casualidades de la vida, lo estoy publicando recién en agosto (muejeje ;P). Así que espero que disfruten de este episodio, como yo estoy disfrutando el escribirlo, si?

Acabo de leer todo el manga de Ranma! Así es, pude conseguirlo todo finalmente y está buenísimo! Por otro lado, lo único que hago es promocionar Ranma con todos mis amigos. Ya leyeron todo el manga, así que seguro que aparecerán más fanáticos.

- ADVERTENCIA -

()= Narra la autora.

"" = Recuerdos.

- - = diálogos.

-""- = Pensamientos.

Como digo siempre, mi país natal es Argentina, así que no se sorprendan si digo palabras de acá.

El narrador es nuevamente Ranma, creo que con él me identifico más (aparte de ser mi personaje masculino de anime preferido). Eso fue todo, espero que disfruten de fanfiction.

Otra cosa que les quiero decir es que cada título de los episodios tendrán 2 oraciones, al igual que los episodios originales en Japón (hablo del anime).

Se dice que la lluvia es el llanto de la vida. Eso pasaba aquel día, tormentoso y oscuro, como aquella sonrisa que desapareció. Era una sonrisa viváz, clara e inocente, que por casualidades se borró, como las ondas del agua, nace la gota, crece y desaparece. La vida es así. Como aquel comicón. Su cuarto ahora está vacío, sin su alegría; acompañado por el soplo del viento que mueve las cortinas sin gracia. Aquel baúl viejo y sin usar, con su compañera, una silla, que sus dibujos reflejan la hipocresía mundial. Ese cuarto no es el mismo sin ese comicón. Antes, las cortinas bailaban al soplar el viento; la silla impecable sin una mancha de sangre.

Pero ahora esa luz sonrisal ilumina otro lugar, quizás uno más necesitado. Donde todas las sonrisas paran ahí. Donde todos los soberbios paran ahí. El mundo estará allí. Ese terreno donde todos derraman lágrimas. Donde lápidas hay, donde se reúnen las promesas, las bromas y los recuerdos. También yo pararé allí, tu también lo harás. Pero tendremos la mejor de las compañías, el comicón. Tan solo que, mi comicón no me ha abandonado...

CAPITULO 2: "Una prueba de amistad. Una vía sin rumbo."

DOJO TENDO

La tormenta duró una semana entera. A pesar de que era mediodía, las nubes tapaban la luz del Sol, provocando una oscuridad semejante a la del atardecer. Hacía frío, mucho frío, sería por la época invernal del momento, no sé. Tan solo no nevaba, era algo extraño en esa estación.

En Nerima, se velaba al supuesto cuerpo de Akane. La ceremonia, había empezado un largo rato antes, a media mañana.

Habitación de los Saotome...

Ahí estaba yo, acostado en mi futón, dándole la espalda a la puerta. No estaba durmiendo. Tampoco estaba soñando despierto, ni pensando. Mi mente estaba en blanco, sin vida.

- ¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! - golpearon la puerta. Sin pensarlo, ni dudarlo dije:

- Adelante... - fueron mis palabras, desanimadas.

Escuché el ruido de la puerta al entrar y al cerrarse. Pude sentir y adivinar quién era.

- Hola, Shampoo... - saludé sin dirigirle la mirada, sin inmutarme, a espaldas a ella. Shampoo solo se acercó un poco a mí, lo suficiente para poder convensar conmigo, y aún de pie pronunció:

- R-ranma... ¿No vas a ir al velatorio de... er... eh... Akane...? - logró decir algo dudosa.

- No. - contesté con la más frialdad posible.

- P-pero, Ranma! ¿C-cómo no vas a ir a... - exclamó Shampoo dubitativamente.

- No tengo porque ir a velar a alguien que ni siquiera conocí... - fueron mis palabras.

- ¡Ranma, no seas ingenuo! ¡Akane ha muerto! - dijo Shampoo gritando levantando sus puños hacia su garganta - ¡Todavía seguís con esa absurda idea! -.

- Si ser absurdo es decir la verdad... pobre de los falsos mentirosos... - respondí más frío y desanimado que nunca.

- R-r-ranma... ya se que la amabas... - dijo Shampoo con los ojos llorosos mirando hacia el suelo - Pero eso no es motivo para engañarte... -, la amazona con un nudo en la garganta, tragó saliva y siguió hablando temblorosa - olvídala... -. Al escuchar su última palabra, me dí vuelta, mirando hacia el techo, con los brazos extendidos en mi cama.

- ... - no habían palabras en mi boca. Dí vuelta mi rostro para el lado de la puerta y la ví - ... - el silencio seguía rondando la habitación. Nosotros solo nos mirábamos, estuvimos así un largo rato - Jamás la olvidaré... - fueron mis últimas palabras. Luego seguí mirando el techo. Shampoo, triste y algo desanimada se agachó de rodillas, para poder llegar a mí y empezó a acariciar mi rostro.

- Yo te puedo ayudar a olvidarla... - logró decir Shampoo aún con sus manos en mi cara - Si... si tan solo me dieras el si... -, exclamó la amazona casi en susurro.

- Has lo que quieras... - exclamé mirando hacia el lado contrario a Shampoo. Ya no me importaba nada más. Si ella quería tocarme, que lo haga. Si quería acariciarme, besarme, que lo haga. Y si deseaba algo todavía más fuerte, era todo suyo. Ya no me importaba nada. Solo quería mi muerte, no tenía más orgullo, ni dignidad y menos que menos, ganas de seguir viviendo, porque si Akane me había avandonado, era por culpa mía y jamás me lo perdonaría. Lo único que me quedaba de felicidad era ella, su sonrisa, su comicón y no me iba a hacer problema por eso que Shampoo iba a hacerme. La amazona se percató de esto. Pero algo confusa siguió con su objetivo. Se sentó encima mío, sus piernas rodeaban mis brazos. Ella comenzó a acariciar mi rostro, mis mejillas. Luego comenzó a besarlas, seguido a mi cuello. Se levantó, pero aún sentada para poder observarme. Me vió, y se puso feliz y triste a la vez. Yo me había entregado, y eso la hacía feliz, pero sabía perfectamente porque me dejaba. Yo seguía sin mirarla, mirando para un costado. Eso la ponía incómoda, pero siguió, más apasionada que nunca. Rozaba su cuerpo contra el mío, aún con más fuerza. Y empezó a desabrochar el primer botón de mi típica camisa china roja. Pasó sus manos por el segundo botón, por el tercero, por el cuarto, hasta que llegó al último. Con mi camisa, ya desabrochada, pero aún puesta, empezó a acariciar mis pectorales con firmeza. Pero yo no la miraba, no la acariciaba, no me inmutaba. Seguía con la misma posición de antes. Mi actitud molestó a Shampoo.

- P-porqué no le ponés entusiasmo al momento!? - dijo la amazona.

- ... - pero no recibió respuesta.

- Vamos, Ranma... Al menos... acariciame... besame... a-algo... - dijo Shampoo con la mejor femeneidad que pudo - ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no me acaricias...? ¿Porque no me besás?! - dijo luego, estallando en furia.

- Porque no lo siento... - respondí sin ganas. Shampoo tragó sus llantos y dijo:

- Estonces... ¿Por qué... te... dejás...? - dijo Shampoo con mucho esfuerzo.

- Dejar no es lo mismo que querer... - contesté mirando a los tristes ojos de Shampoo - La única con la que yo querría es... -.

- ...Akane, verdad? - exclamó la amazona desanimada.

- Si... - respondí con toda sinceridad. Shampoo comenzó a llorar, bajando su mirada.

- Que... ¿¡Qué le viste a esa marimacho!? - preguntó mirándome - Era una estúpida! Una idiota! Marimacho! Y fue lo más poco afectuosa que he conocido! Una anormal! - gritó mirando abajo, con sus manos en mi pecho, levantada, pero aún sentada encima mío. Hubo un gran momento de silencio.

- Eso me gusta de ella... - dije con decisión - ...Que es anormal, diferente a las demás chicas... que es única... - logré decir con firmeza, deprimiendo a Shampoo.

- ...T-tan fea me ves a mi...? - preguntó Shampoo llorando.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver... - contesté - Sos tan hermosa como Akane... -

- Entonces... Por qué no te gusto...? - lloraba aún más.

- Ya te lo dije. Akane es obstinada, testaruda, orgullosa, ambisiosa... - exclamé - ... ella es como yo... - logré terminar. Shampoo tan solo me miraba dudosa, pero más tranquila.

- Perdoname Ranma... - pronunció la amazona - Por no comprenderte... por no darme cuenta de lo que sentías por Akane... Y... y por obligarte a algo que no querías... - Shampoo se levantó, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse.

- Gracias por entenderme, Shampoo... - dije, pero ella no volteó para verme y se fue.

Había pasado un largo mes desde la supuesta muerte de Akane. La ciudad de Nerima seguía como siempre. Alocados, haciendo líos, disparatados y con las mismas situaciones. Sin embargo, estaban aquellos, que habían perdido algo de chispa por la misteriosa desaparición de mi prometida... y... q-q-q-quería decirles... que ya no lo voy a negar más (Ranma colorado) ¡Así que si digo "mi prometida" voy a referirme a Akane! ¡Tan solo para hacer feliz al público, nada más! ¡No piensen mal! ¡A mi no me gustan las marimachos! (Público: Buuuuuu! Fuera) (El público está disgustado) Auch! ¡NO TIENEN PORQUE TIRARME TOMATAZOS! (Entonces... ¡Basta! Akane es tu prometida y punto! Ya sabemos lo que pensás sobre eso!) Mnmnmnmn... está bien. Voy a seguir narrando... ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Qué es lo que piensan que yo pienso sobre el tema?! (Ranma enojado).

Ejem... había dicho que algunos estaban triste por Akane y otros ya lo habían superado (Ranma: mas o menos).

El instituto Furinkan seguía tan poblado como siempre. Pero, a pesar de estar lleno de gente, siempre tenía esa caja llena de aire, poseía ese "vacío". Como no, Akane era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. La querían tanto las chicas, como los chicos. Sayuri y Yuka, la amigas íntimas de Akane, posiblemente eran las que más sufrían por su pérdida, a pesar que se mostraban fuertes, sus miradas lo decían todo. Pero Hiroshi y Daisuke, que también compartieron momentos con ella, sufrían. Por otro lado, uno de los más trágicos había sido Gosunkugi. Quién todos los días hacía conjuros con los dioses para que le devuelvan "su" Akane.

Kuno estaba más pesado que de costumbre. Todos los días me reclamaba que clase de amor sentía por ella si no la protejí como debiera. Esto me clavaba mal, pero opté por la indiferencia. Ukyo era quizás, la más extraña de todos. Ella, había dejado de hablar con el resto de la gente, incluso no me dirigía la palabra desde la "muerte" de Akane. La verdad es que en este momento la necesitaba más que nunca, hubiera deseado algunas palabras que me consolaran, pero ella no lo había hecho.

Con el Nekohanten pasó lo mismo. La abuela de Shampoo no me presionó más para que me casara con su nieta, sin embargo, siempre sonreía al verme. Pensé que podría traerse algo entre manos. Mientras que cuando veía a Shampoo, había dejado de ser la chica dulce, cariñosa y femenina. Siempre que me acercaba a ella, trataba de evadirme, pero podía ver en su rostro una expresión de dolor. Mientras que Mousse venía a molestar todos los días por hacerla sufrir.

Kodachi no había cambiado nada. Seguía molestándome con sus somníferos e incluso intentó secuestrar a mi padre para que me casara con ella. Lo que no sabía es que me hubiera hecho un gran favor.

En cuanto a Ryoga, no lo había vuelto a ver desde aquel acontecimiento sobre Akane. La última vez que tuve un encuentro con él, fue unos días antes del velorio.

- Flash Back -

Recuerdo que fue la noche más lluviosa de la semana. Kasumi estaba preparando la cena, mientras el resto de la familia estaban reunidos en el chabudai. Él único faltante ahí era yo, quién estaba en el dojo, pero no entrenando como rutina, sino sentado. Mi posisión era abrazar mis piernas mientras escondía mi cabeza para no ver nada, ni a nadie. Así, sin poder contemplar, escuchaba los relámpagos desde afuera, pero seguía sentado de la misma forma. Ni un huracán provocaría que yo me moviera en ese momento. Podía escuchar, sentir y saber todo lo que pasaba en ese tiempo, a pesar que me cegaba a mi mismo. De repente escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, mientras que oía también unos pasos que se acercaban a mí.

- Hola. - saludé sin inmutarme, con la misma posición y sin levantar mi vista. - ¿...Cómo has estado, Ryoga...? - pregunté luego en forma cortés.

- Mas bien como has estado vos, Ranma... - escuché la ronca voz de Ryoga.

- ¿Es que acaso me ves mal...? - pregunté indiferente.

- Pues... ¿Estás seguro que querés que te responda? - Ryoga también me formuló una pregunta.

- Si. Qué hay de raro en mí...? - contesté echando un suspiro.

- Exactamente eso: estás raro o diferente. - respondió Ryoga finalmente.

- Puede que esta vez no te equivoques... - razoné de inmediato.

- Me esperaba esa respuesta. - finalizó Ryoga.

- Pero ¿Cómo llegaste a la conclusión de eso? - pregunté desganado.

- Ayer... - respondió P-chan.

- ¿Cómo ayer? - cuestioné, sin moverme.

- Ayer con Kuno. - concluyó Ryoga.

- ¿Kuno? - exclamé.

- Si. Kuno. -

"Doble Flash Back...

El día anterior había ido a visitar la escuela Furinkan porque debía dar una materia que me había llevado. Debía rendir matemática para pasar a 2° año. Una vez que llegué, encontré a Kuno, quién también tenía colgadas algunas asignaturas. Este, al verme, reaccionó de una mala forma. Siempre había actuado como un autentico idiota frente mío, pero esta vez excedió su límite.

- Ranma Saotome... - me acuerdo que me llamó de una forma suave. - ¡RANMA SAOTOME! - pero me sorprendí cuando mencionó mi nombre por segunda vez. Él me apuntó con su katana, de una forma desafiante y soberbia.

- ¿Qué querés senpai? - exclamé sin temor y con mis manos aseguradas en mis bolsillos, mostrando mi indiferencia.

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡EN GUARDIA! ¡Tengo que vengar la muerte de Akane Tendo! - retó Kuno.

- Hoy no, Kuno. - dije sin ganas.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! - pronunció Kuno, algo alarmado.

- Que no voy a pelear. - aclaré y dicho esto me dispuse a darle la espalda para dar mi examen.

- ¡Espera! ¡Te destrozaré por no cuidar lo suficiente a Akane! ¡¿Qué clase de amor tenías por ella?! ¡Todo fue tu culpa! -

- Si. Fue mi culpa. - contesté con indiferencia.

- ¡Por eso! ¡Vamos a pelear! - escuché a Kuno.

- Basta, Kuno. No quiero pelear hoy, ni nunca más. - concluí siguiendo mi camino al aula.

- ¡COBARDE! ¡GALLINA! - gritó Kuno. Pero seguí mi rumbo, no le presté atención. Sus palabras no me habían herido, como siempre lo hacían, eso fue extraño. Me sentía vacío, no era yo, creo que había perdido lo único que me quedaba...

...Fin del doble Flash Back"

- Ah, a eso te referías. - dije con la misma forma y al recordar ese suceso.

- Si ¿Qué te ha pasado Ranma? - preguntó Ryoga.

- No lo sé... - respondí. - Simplemente no tenía ganas de contestarle. -

- Pero... dicen que la dignidad es lo último que se pierde... - dijo Ryoga, sentándose al lado mío.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que perdí mi dignidad? - pregunté con algo de curiosidad.

- Nadie, simplemente lo estás demostrando. Siempre fuiste el orgullo en persona. - afirmó Ryoga.

- Puede que haya perdido parte de mi orgullo, pero no todo... - respondí.

- ¿Tiene que ver la muerte de Akane con tu cambio? - preguntó Ryoga.

- No, porque Akane no murió. - aclaré.

- Vamos, Ranma! ¿¡Todavía seguís con esa idea!? - exclamó Ryoga.

- Si, esa es mi forma de ver las cosas. - fue mi contestación. - Más que cambio es madurez. Me di cuenta que el orgullo es mi peor enemigo y con lo único que debo pelear. -

- ¿Y cuándo empezaste a pensar así? - interrogó Ryoga.

- No lo sé, fueron muchas cosas. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Akane me dijo que quería casarse conmigo. - seguí.

- ... - Ryoga quedó sin habla.

- Como dije, a lo único que debo derrotar es a mi orgullo. Fue lo que me separó de mis seres queridos. - finalicé encontrándome con la mirada de Ryoga.

- Fin del flash Back -

Esa fue la última vez que vi a ese tal Hibiki.

El dojo Tendo era, obviamente, la zona más afectaba por la falta de Akane. Pero no se hablaba mucho de ella en la casa, pensé que querían recordarla lo menos posible para no sufrir. Solo que Soun siempre hablaba de ella, en cualquier momento y encima llorando. Noté que todos siempre lo ignoraban o cambiaban de tema. Creo que yo también hablaba de Akane. Decía cosas como "Puf! Que suerte que Akane se fue de viaje para que no me envenene" o también hacía comentario como "Qué látima que Akane no está, para que me explique matemática" o "Ahora que Akane se fue a la casa de sus amigas a hospedarse, no tengo con quién entrenar". Todo era motivo para recordarla. Pero hablo en motivo cotidiano. Para mí, Akane no había muerto. Algo dentro mío decía que no me había abandonado, que solo debía confiar en mi instinto para encontrarla. Por esta reacción mía, todos pensaban que estaba tratando de engañarme para no sufrir. Pero no pensaron que si yo no quería castigarme con sus recuerdos, para que hablaba o comentaba cosas sobre ella. Los que me rodean siempre me decían lo mismo, que la olvide, que Akane era solo un recuerdo.

DOJO TENDO

Chabudai...

Estábamos todos reunidos para poder cenar. Kasumi y mi madre habían hecho una abundante fuente de arroz para todos. Cada uno se dispuso a sostener sus hashi con una mano y con la otra agarraban el bowl. Había un ambiente armónico en ese momento, no era tenso como siempre. Recuerdo que solo se escuchaba el sonido que uno hace al comer.

- Nabiki, mañana vas a la universidad... - Soun habló, dejando de comer.

- Si, papá. Quiero ser contadora. - comentó Nabiki con cara maliciosa.

- Pues, yo creo que tenés ese don, querida. - alagó mi mamá con una sonrisa.

- ... - Luego de estas palabras, hubo otro gran momento silencioso.

- Che, Ranma, mañana vas a empezar a cursar 2° año, no? - preguntó Kasumi.

- Si, es tu último año ¿Estás nervioso? - preguntó Nabiki.

- No, no lo estoy. - contesté terminando mi cena y limpiando mis labios con una servilleta.

- ¿No? ¿No lo estás hijo? ¿Por qué? - interrogó mi padre.

- ... - no contesté, solo me levanté y pegué media vuelta para dirigirme al dojo.

- No estoy nervioso porque no voy a ir a la escuela este año... - fueron mis últimas palabras.

Dojo...

Una vez que llegué, me dispuse a entrenar muy duro. La verdad es que había perdido práctica, hacía mucho que no me ejercitaba. Al principio empecé con golpes débiles y lentos, como un precalentamiento. Pero luego terminé dando volteretas con gran velocidad. Pero me detuve al sentir una prensencia. Era un aura que ya la conocía. Me detuve y dirigí mi mirada a la entrada del dojo y me encontré con mi madre. Me sequé un poco el sudor con mi brazo y me dispuse a hablar...

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Tenés alguna consulta? - pregunté algo curioso pero tranquilo.

- Si Ranma. Tengo varias consultas. - fue la respuesta de mi madre que se fue acercando a mí.

- Bueno, te escucho. - exclamé sentándome en el piso del dojo.

- Verás... - mi madre se sentó al lado mío. - Tan solo quería saber porque vas a dejar la escuela. -

- Pues, es algo complicado de contestar. - dije.

- No querés empezar la escuela sin Akane ¿Cierto? - analizó mi madre.

- Exacto. - exclamé.

- ¿Pensás ir a buscarla para que vaya con vos? - preguntó mi mamá con una mirada algo desafiante, que por cierto me molestó bastante.

- Si. Tengo pensada buscarla para luego seguir la escuela. No importa que me atrace. - afirmé muy decidido.

- Vamos Ranma! ¡¿A quién querés engañar?! ¡No te ocultes de la realidad! - exclamó mi mamá.

- ¡Yo no me estoy ocultando ni estoy huyendo de nada! - grité poniéndome de pie. - ¡¿Te pensás que arriesgaría mi carrera en las artes marciales si pensara que Akane está muerta?! ¡Yo no le temo a lo actual! ¡No soy ningún cobarde! ¡Ni estoy encerrado en mi propio mundo para no vivir el presente! -. Mi madre abrió los ojos enormemente, sin cometer ningún parpadeo. Solo se le notaba una expresión de sorprendida.

- R-ranma, hijo... - dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

- No quiero que me mires como si estuviera loco. - aclaré.

- Perdoname. - contestó mi madre, haciendo que mi tensión se calmara. - No era mi intención ofenderte. - dijo luego - Tan solo es que no quiero que sufras. Si vos pensás que Akane no está muerta, respeto tu decisión. Yo solo quería aconsejarte... - dijo bajando su mirada.

- Está bien mamá. Lo que pasa es que yo siento que ella está viva. Me lo dice mi corazón. - exclamé.

- Pues, eso es posible. - contestó Nodoka-chan. - Pude notar en este último tiempo que vos y Akane, tienen un nexo que los une a miles de kilómetros. -

- ¿Qué? ¿Tanto pensás que nos queremos? - pregunté sin entender.

- Esto no tiene que ver con que se quieran o no. - explicó. - Esto quiere decir que ustedes están unidos antes de nacer. Pero no hablo amorosamente. Hablo espiritualmente. -

- ¿Espiritualmente? - pregunté.

- Si. Espiritualmente. Significa que el único que puede comunicarse de esa manera con ella sos vos. Ese "nexo" no todos los que se quieren o se aprecian lo tienen. Es más, hay veces que uno está vinculado al otro sin conocerse o incluso puede que sientan sentimientos negativos. Yo pienso que por más que Akane esté al otro lado del mundo o en una isla desierta, vos sos el único que la va a encontrar... -

A la hora de dormir...

Habitación de los Saotome...

Estaba guardando todo para hacer un viaje que todavía no tenía destino. Pensé seriamente lo que me dijo mi madre, que tan solo debía hacerle caso a mi instinto y así me reencontraría con Akane. Todavía no estaba seguro donde viajar, algo me decía que debía partir en la madrugada. Así que lo único que iba a hacer era ir al aeropuerto, para partir en el primer vuelo que haya en ese momento.

- Vaya, veo que Nodoka tenía razón... - escuché la voz de Nabiki por detrás.

- Si, así es Nabiki. Pienso viajar al exterior mañana por la madrugada... - aclaré.

- Espero que te vaya bien, Ranma-kun... - escuché la voz de Kasumi.

- Gracias. - respondí algo seco.

- ¿Piensas buscar a Akane? - preguntó Nabiki.

- ¿Es una pregunta o una burla? - pregunté aún sin mirar a ninguna de las dos.

- Es una pregunta, Saotome... - contestó Nabiki.

- Pues, si. Pienso ir a buscarla, para mí ella no ha muerto... -

- Puede que esta vez si tengas razón... - eso me alarmó. Dirigí mi vista hacia mis cuñadas (Ranma: recuerden que es para hacer feliz al público) y me topé con sus miradas, que no reflejaban motivo de burla o sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué... qué me estás queriendo decir? - pregunté a la mediana de los Tendo.

- Ranma... Nabiki no te está cargando... - defendió Kasumi a su hermana. - No es que las dos dejamos de pensar en Akane para no sufrir por su falta, no es eso... -

- P-pero... - exclamé sin entender.

- Nosotras sabemos a la perfección lo que es perder a alguien... - siguió Kasumi.

- Exacto. Hemos perdido a nuestra madre... - continuó Nabiki - ...Pero la perdimos solo físicamente. - concluyó luego.

- Ehm... ¿Qué quieren decirme con eso? - pregunté algo asustado.

- Que ella no nos ha abandonado. - afirmó Kasumi.

- Sentimos su presencia las 24 horas... - dijo Nabiki. Me quedé estupefacto, no me esperaba tal respuesta. Me puse de pie y las miré con gesto que se notaba a la perfección lo sorprendido que estaba.

- ...Con Akane no nos pasa lo mismo, Ranma. - fueron las palabras de Kasumi.

- Ella no está con nosotras como mamá, Ranma. - terminó Nabiki abandonando mi cuarto, seguida por Kasumi. Me quedé mirando mientras ambas se marchaban. En realidad mi vista estaba dirigida a ellas, pero no es que las miraba. No podía apreciar la apariencia de ninguna de las dos porque mi mente estaba en otro lado, muy lejos de la razón.

A la madrugada...

AEROPUERTO DE NERIMA

Estaba listo para mi viaje sin destino. Era una mañana otoñal, pero hacía calor, demasiado y había un gran y brillante Sol en aquel momento. Solo sentí sobre mi piel una leve ventisca, algo fresca, pero no fría. El viento jugaba un poco con mis cabellos, mientras que mis brazos sostenían dos bolsos. Miraba el horizonte con la vista perdida. Mientras que volví en sí cuando escuché por unos parlantes que ya saldría el próximo vuelo. Así me dispuse a avanzar hacia aquel avión que estaba por despegar. De pronto, sentí una mano en mi hombro que me detuvo. Dirigí mi vista al que había hecho tal acción.

- U-ukyo... - exclamé algo sobreexaltado.

- Vine a despedirme... - afirmó Ucchan.

- G-gracias... - dije aún sorprendido.

- De nada... "O-tomodachi" - comentó guiñándome un ojo.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunté aún más alarmado.

- Que asumí que solo somos amigos... - respondió finalmente con una expresión triste en su rostro.

- ¡Qué bien, Ukyo! - la abrazé y pude sentir su corazón latiendo más de lo debido.

- P-perdoname... - exclamé avergonzado.

- N-no te preocupes... Ranma... - escuché la voz de Ucchan algo tensa.

- Hasta pronto, Ukyo! - me despidí luego de una sonrisa. Ella correspondió de la misma forma. Así, me dispuse a subir las escaleras y llegar a la puerta del avión. En ese momento, sentí algo de temor, temor que hasta el día de hoy no pude comprender. Me senté uno de los asientos y me acomodé lentamente. Cerré mis ojos, pero no durmiendo, sino solo para poder pensar mejor.

Así transcurrió un viaje que aún no estaba enterado donde me dejaría. Solo mantenía mi vista sellada para hundirme en mis pensamientos. Pero mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar una voz de mujer, la azafata para ser preciso.

- Atención, pasajeros! Ya llegamos a destino: China. - exclamó esta.

- "¿Qué? ¿China? ¿Este viaje me llevará a China?" - pensé algo sorprendido, pero no excediendo el límite. - Vaya, parece que China será para mí, el rincón de los recuerdos. - comenté algo resignado, luego.

Una vez que el avión me dejó donde debía parar, o sea en China, era una ruta totalmente desierta. Solo pude observar a lo lejos una estación de servicio. Así que, decidido, me encaminé hacia allí.

- Hola! - exclamé a uno de los empleados de la estación.

* en chino * - ¿Qué? - escuché del tipo, sin entender.

- Dije "Hola"! - exclamé con algo de duda.

* en chino * - Yo no saber japonés. - dijo el buen hombre. - Pero el saber. - exclamó luego señalando a otro tipo que estaba al lado suyo.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, buen hombre? - preguntó el otro tipo.

- Bueno... Estaba buscando algún lugar donde hospedarme... - respondí.

- ¿Usted es japonés? - preguntó el señor.

- Ajá... - exclamé.

- Bueno, cerca de acá hay un barrio donde los chinos hablan japonés, así que podrá manejarse muy bien. Allí, hay un hotel muy bueno, no es de lujo, pero tienen una buena atención... - respondió el extraño.

- Bien... ¿Sabe usted como puedo llegar allí? - pregunté.

- Mire - dijo el muchacho señalando con uno de sus dedos una remisería del frente. - Ahí lo dejarán, usted solo diga que quiere ir al pueblo I Ching - respondió el tipo.

- Ok. Gracias señor. - exclamé echando marcha hacia la remisería.

Cuando llegué allí, pedí un auto para que me llevara a I Ching. Vaya nombre para un pueblo. Ejem, continuemos. Tardó un poco el remisero llevarme hasta allí. Pero la espera valió la pena. Una vez que me dejó allí me dijo que fuera al Hotel Milenario.

MAISON MILENIUM

Era un humilde hotel, nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo, era lo más accesible para mí, económicamente hablando. Tenía una pared con ladrillos con una puerta más bien simple, estilo moderna. No había ningún patio, ni piscina, por eso digo que es humilde. Una vez que entré, lo primero que pude ver era la caja, donde una mujer estaba sentada en ella, supuestamente era la cajera. Pude observar que había unas cuantas plantas en el hotel. Los azulejos del suelo era un azul grisáceo, mientras que las paredes eran un gris claro. Habían unas cuantas puertas que, supuestamente, conducían a la sala de comidas, a la sala de escaleras o ascensores, o también nos llevaban a la residencia del dueño del hotel.

Bueno, me puse firme y me dirigí a la caja.

- Buenas noches. Estoy buscando una habitación si es posible. - exclamé a la cajera.

- Claro, señor! Tome la habitación N° 100 del 5to piso. - contestó la muchacha dándome la llave de la habitación.

- "Dicen que el 100 es el número de la buena suerte..." - pensé. Y así, me dispuse a ir a mi nuevo cuarto. No hice pausa en ningún momento, estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerme a observar al hotel. Me dirigí directamente a sala de escaleras y ascensores. Ascensores no habían, por lo tanto tuve que subir por las escaleras. Una vez que llegué frente a la habitación N° 100...

Habitación N° 100...

Entré usando la llave y lo primero que hice fue tirarme a la cama. Puede observar en mi reloj que eran las 3 a.m. así que con razón estaba tan cansado. Tenía sueño, demasiado así que opté por dormirme. Esperé, para que el sueño me invadiera, pero no llegaba, no. Nervioso y harto me levanté de la cama sin saber que hacer. Y así comencé a escribir lo que estoy narrando ahora, con un plumín y tinta china, sentado en un escritorio. Esta hoja es un gran amigo, en quién puedo confiar en contarle todo. Luego de terminar de escribir, decidí dormir esperando impaciente que llegara un nuevo día...

Día siguiente...

Desperté al mediodía, por lo que tenía bastante sueño se ve. Así que me levanté y me dirigí al baño a lavarme los ojos y los dientes. Luego de salir del baño me vestí, poniéndome mi camisa china verde con el gorro haciendo conjunto, con los pantalones celestes. Una vez que concluí con eso, me dirigí al patio donde se comía. En el camino solo pude observar que lo único que había eran plantas. Ningún cuadro, ninguna escultura que adornara el lugar.

Patio de comidas...

Este lugar era el típico de los restaurantes chinos. Hay una barra con una gran variedad de comidas, donde un puede servirse todo lo que quiera y cuantas veces quiera por el mismo precio. Así, entré a llenar mi plato. Pude notar que el mío era el más lleno de todos, pero no me importó. El acto seguido de eso, fue sentarme en una mesa, donde comencé a deborar todo lo servido rápidamente. Una vez lleno, decidí ir a explorar un poco el barrio...

Calles de I Ching...

El lugar era algo común, era bastante parecido a Nerima. La única diferencia era que había mucha gente con ropa china, pero lo demás era igual. Pude notar también que había muchos jóvenes en bicicletas. Me detuve a observar una galería. Me intruduje en ella, observando una casa donde vendían ropa marcial. Habían unos estupendos trajes de karate. Eran de Karate, no de Kung-Fu, como debían ser. En ese momento, un escalofrío recorrió mi pecho, inundando todo mi ser. Me sentí extraño, como que estuviera demasiado vivo. Aquel escalofrío ya lo había sentido antes, muchas veces. Instintivamente, mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente. No endendía que me pasaba, ni que pasaba. De pronto, comencé a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban de a poco. Estaban a mi izquierda, pero unos cuantos metros lejos. Sentí una prescencia conocida. Estuve confundido, demasiado, tenía miedo de voltear para ver aquel que se me acercaba. Empecé a temblar, confuso. Temía ilusionarme de que sea alquien deseado y luego no sea quién yo pensaba. Tampoco quería que sea otro y luego llevarme la sorpresa que el reencuentro sería con quién yo quería. Confuso, demasiado nervioso y tenso, giré mi cabeza. Me extremecí al verla tan cerca mío, a solo unos pasos. Estaba sonriendo felizmente, como hacía mucho que no la veía. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía articular una palabra. El fuego, el calor me invadió completamente, de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera a dos centímetros del Sol. Me agarró un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero era lindo sentir eso, siempre lo fue. Yo tan solo la miraba a ella, el resto del mundo ya no exsitía para mí, solo ella y yo. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no pude notar que estaba acompañada por dos chicas. Ella se encontraba en el medio de las dos, parecían auténticas amigas de toda la vida.

- A-ak... - no podía hablar, estaba tan emocionado que no podía moverme. Lo único que hacía era mirarla fijamente, de arriba a abajo, de pies a cabeza.

- A-ak... - trataba de pronunciar, pero mis nervios eran más que mis ganas de hablar. Ella solo hablaba con sus amigas riéndose, estaba hermosa. Pero en forma flash dirigió su vista a mis ojos. Pude observar que dejó de caminar y se quedó mirándome fijamente, como si me quisiera decir algo. Pero yo la miré, no solo con esa misma intención, sino con la felicidad más profunda reflejada en mi cara. Estaba feliz, estuve feliz. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Pude notar que ella tenía el mismo gesto que yo, como de felicidad. Pero a pesar de todo eso, aún estaba confundido. ¿Era ella la mujer a la que yo amaba? ¿A la que me propuse buscar y encontrar? ¿A la que le entregué mi corazón? No lo sé. Pero era idéntica, los mismos ojos, los mismos rasgos, la misma sonrisa.

- Aka... - exclamé aún sin poder hablar. - Akane... - concluí, un pequeño suspiro se escapó de mi boca.

FIN DEL EPISODIO

¿Qué tienen para decirme? Les gustó el capítulo? Quiero informarles (no sé si se dieron cuenta) que quiero que este sea mi primer darkfic. No estoy muy segura si llevo haciéndolo bien, así que pido POR FAVOR que me escriban. Para la comedia, sé que me arreglo bien, es mi punto fuerte al escribir (a parte que me gusta mucho), pero un buen escritor debe probar de todo. Reitero ESCRIBANME, esta vez necesito más que nunca su apoyo, porque el drama, es algo que interpreto algo mal. Con respecto a la cebolla del episodio, repito que este fic va a ser un "Happy end", así que si se les ocurre algo que les gustaría que pasara deben de decirmelo enseguida, para incluirlo en mis próximos capítulos. Reitero por última vez, ESCRIBANME, esta vez si que es importante, no importa que me manden un preimo al peor darkfic, estoy preparada para recibirlo.

Bueno, espero que lean el próximo capítulo "" ¡Hasta entonces!

Usos y costumbres:

Acá están preparados las costumbres típicas que nombré del japón (o China).

Dojo: lugar donde se estudia el arte marcial.

Chabudai: mesa baja de madera de aproximadamente 1 m. por 50 cm.

Futon: cama japonesa, donde solo se usa el colchón.

Katana: espada de madera, usada por Kuno. También se la denomina bokken o bokutou.

Senpai: es un término usado para llamar a tus compañeros de colegio de cursos superiores.

Hashi: son los típicos palitos de madera que usan los nipones para comer.

Chan: sufijo usado para llamar a las personas muy queridas, de confianza o a nenes. Traduciéndolo sería, por ej.: Miguelito, Martita, Olguita (muejeje, soy yop). Usualmente es usado entre chicas.

Kun: otro sufijo, pero es usado para llamar a los chicos o gente de no mucha confianza.

O-tomodachi: sería algo así como "amigo mío". "Tomodachi" solo sería "amigo"

I ching: era una dinastía china muy antigua.

Maison Milleniun: significa "mansión milenio".

N° 100: es una costubre allá que el n°100 es de buena fortuna.

Kung-fu: es el arte marcial chino.

Bicicletas: solo quería aclarar que es algo típico que los chinos usen bicicletas para andar por sus territorios. Por eso, Shampoo siempre anda con su bici. Las bicicletas en China es el medio de transporte más usado.

Recuerden que los aplausos, tomatazos, puteadas y bombón helado deben mandarse a porotamania .ar o porotamania

._.

MM. .MM | |

"MM._.MM" | |

/ \ | Matane |

/ dMMb dMMb \ | |

/ dM"""Mb dM"""Mb \ |_|

| MMMMM"/O\"MMMMM | ||o

| "MMM"/ \"MMM" | .dMMM 8

| dMMMMMMMM

\ \ / dMMMMMMMP

AMMMMMMMMM\_/MMMMMMMMMMMM" - Ferdie Poblete

Terminado de escribir el 19/05/03

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)  
La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	3. Recordando a Akane Conociendo a Kanna

**HÉROE DE UN COMICÓN**

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2004 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

*****Fanfic recomendado por mí***** (¿?) El mejor de los que escribí a mi parecer xD

- NOTAS -

KoNiChIs! Soy su amiga cybernética de vuelta. Estamos acá, reunidos para leer un nuevo capítulo de esta historia sin fin =) Lo único que tengo para decirles es que les deseo un muy feliz 2004, que estén en compañía de sus seres queridos y no queridos también (siempre es bueno tener algún enemigo ;P). Quiero agradecer a los mails que me enviaron, gracias por felicitarme y criticarme, realmente lo necesitaba. Por otra parte, quiero promocionar mi sitio web, llamado "- DENGÜLL: el poder de los sueños -" donde publicaré todo lo que llevo escribiendo, así que espero que lo lean y les guste, sí? Luego les digo bien la dirección, porque aún no subí la página. Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y perdón por el retraso...

- ADVERTENCIA -

()= Narra la autora.

"" = Recuerdos.

- - = diálogos.

-""- = Pensamientos.

Como digo siempre, mi país natal es Argentina, así que no se sorprendan si digo palabras de acá.

El narrador es nuevamente Ranma, creo que con él me identifico más (aparte de ser mi personaje masculino de anime preferido). Eso fue todo, espero que disfruten de fanfiction.

Otra cosa que les quiero decir es que cada título de los episodios tendrán 2 oraciones, al igual que los episodios originales en Japón (hablo del anime).

Se dice que la lluvia es el llanto de la vida. Eso pasaba aquel día, tormentoso y oscuro, como aquella sonrisa que desapareció. Era una sonrisa viváz, clara e inocente, que por casualidades se borró, como las ondas del agua, nace la gota, crece y desaparece. La vida es así. Como aquel *comicón. Su cuarto ahora está vacío, sin su alegría; acompañado por el soplo del viento que mueve las cortinas sin gracia. Aquel baúl viejo y sin usar, con su compañera, una silla, que sus dibujos reflejan la hipocresía mundial. Ese cuarto no es el mismo sin ese comicón. Antes, las cortinas bailaban al soplar el viento; la silla impecable sin una mancha de sangre.

Pero ahora esa luz sonrisal ilumina otro lugar, quizás uno más necesitado. Donde todas las sonrisas paran ahí. Donde todos los soberbios paran ahí. El mundo estará allí. Ese terreno donde todos derraman lágrimas. Donde lápidas hay, donde se reúnen las promesas, las bromas y los recuerdos. También yo pararé allí, tu también lo harás. Pero tendremos la mejor de las compañías, el comicón. Tan solo que, mi comicón no me ha abandonado...

CAPITULO 3: "Recordando a Akane. Coniciéndo a Kanna."

Calles de I Ching...

Los latidos de mi corazón enloquecieron. Tenía miedo que le gente escuche esos rumores. Cada vez se oían más fuertes. Seguro que ella ya los había escuchado ¡Un momento! ¡Oigo aún más latidos! ¿Soy yo? ¡Pero están tan apresurados como los míos! ¿Serán los de ella?

- ... - Akane estaba sin habla, con la boca entreabierta, como sorprendida. Su gesto era como el mío. Por un momento, pensé que a ella le estaba pasando lo mismo que a mí, en ese momento. Me lo decía su mirada.

- Ejem... - le susurra al oido una de sus amigas. - ¿Lo conoces? -

- EH?! - exclama Akane saliendo de la Luna de Valencia y dejando de mirarme. - No! Nunca lo había visto! - respondió con algo de duda.

- ¡¿QUÉ NUNCA ME VISTE?! - grité. - ¡IDIOTA! ¡NO CAMBIASTE NADA! -

- ¡¿Pero cómo te atrevés a insultarme?! ¡Ni siquiera me conocés! - gritó ella acercándose de una manera brusca a mí.

- Ajá! - exclamaron las amigas escondiendo sus caras de pícaras con una de sus manos.

- ¡¿Qué les pasa?! - Akane se dirigió a ellas.

- Lo tenías bien guardado... - siguieron las chicas riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¡No molesten! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con él! - afirmó muy segura.

- ¡Estúpida! ¡Encima lo negás! ¡Me preocupaste a mí y a toda tu familia! ¡¿No te importa eso, Akane?! - exclamé enojado.

- ¿A-akane? - dijo ella algo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora vas a negar que tu nombre es Akane? - pregunté sarcásticamente.

- ¡Claro que lo voy a negar! ¡Me llamo Kanna, no Akane! - aclaró... ¿Kanna? ¿Acaso esa chica no era Akane? ¡Pero son prácticamente auténticas! ¡Iguales! ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Qué...? - exclamé alarmado. - P-pero vos... yo... eh... - seguí - Perdona... Te confundí, entonces... Creí que te conocía... - comenté algo melancólico, dando media vuelta y yéndome.

- ¡Espera! - escuché un rato después, era una de las amigas de Kanna.

- Dale, Kanna, no seas mala! - escuché que le habló bajito.

- Eh... pero... - dijo Kanna a su amiga. - Eh... -

- Mira como está de deprimido... ¡Dale una oportunidad! - dijo su otra amiga dándole una palmada en su espalda. Aquello hizo ruborizar a Akane y luego miró mis ojos. Hubo una pausa, que me puso nervioso, el silencio me incomoda ¿Qué me quería decir?

- Eh, Ah, Bueno... yo... - dijo ella tímidamente. - ... siento haberte gritado. - concluyó. - No sabía que me habías confundido, pensé que quizás me estabas cargando. Soy una chica que no puede controlar sus impulsos... espero que puedas perdonarme... - decía mientras miraba al suelo y observó mis ojos, como si esperara una respuesta. Pero no podía articular palabra, estaba re-emocionado que ni podía sentir mis sentidos, era idéntica, una fotocopia tridimencional de ella.

- Eh... ah... ¿Me perdonas? - preguntó muy tierna y dulce.

- Eh... si... - dije con un toque de suspiro.

- ... - hubo un gran silencio. Ella y yo no rozamos miradas, solo teníamos la cabeza agachada pensando, como queriendo escapar de la verdad.

- Pst! Dale Kanna! ¡Encaralo! - escuché que una de sus amigas susurró, cosa que miré a la supuesta "Kanna" para comprobar si me dirá algo y levantó su vista y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Noté que sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, haciendo juego con el atardecer.

- Dale! Si no te animás me lo quedo yo! - escuché a otras de sus amigas hablarle a Kanna.

- Eh... - finalmente hablé yo. - Estoy... ¿Estás segura que no nos conocemos? - pregunté, con algo de esperanza de que ella me esté jugando una broma.

- ¿Eh? Pero si ya te había dicho que no... - exclamó ella algo sorprendida.

- ¡Basta! ¡Sos muy lenta! ¡No servís para encarar un chico! - dijo una de las amigas de Kanna.

- ¡Hola! ¡Mirá, potro, me llamo Yin y más te vale que salgás conmigo! - escuché.

- ¿Qué? - exclamé algo incómodo ya que se colgó de uno de mis brazos una chica de pelo negro azabache y dos trenzas amarradas nuevamente a su origen, levaba un traje chino también negro.

- Pará un cacho, él es mío. Yo soy la mejor amiga de Kanna, así que ella lo compartirá conmigo! - exclamó otra de las chicas agarrándome del brazo desocupado, era rubia (va, era pelo tan rubio que ya era blanco), pero de pelo suelto, lacio y largo hasta los hombros y con una bincha de dragón, vestía con un típico vestido chino blanco. - Me llamo Yang y soy tu nuevo amor - me dijo acariciándome los labios, esto hizo que yo me ruborizara un poco. De pronto, otras manos también rozaron mi boca, eran las de Yin.

- Verdad que tus labios serán míos? - me preguntó la muchacha.

- ¡Basta! - gritó Kanna, bastante enfurecida. - ¡Me tienen harta! ¡Van a seguir todo el día tocándolo! - y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, pero vos te la perdiste! - dijo Yang - ¿Acaso vos también querés tocarlo? -

- Estás loca! Solo que me están aburriendo! - exclamó Kanná totalmente ruborizada.

- Buenop, ta' bien! ta' bien! Para que no te aburras... - dijo Yin posando su mano sobre el hombro de Kanna. - ¡Vamos de paseo los cuatro! -

HELADERÍA I CHING.

Ahí estaba yo, en medio de esas dos tipas insoportables, peor aún que Shampoo y Ukyo. Si, mucho peor. Yin y Yang me daban de comer de su helado en cucharadas, mientras que Kanna, con cara de pocos amigos, estaba sentada frente nuestro, también comiendo helado.

- ¡Basta! - gritó Kanna, bastante enfurecida. - ¡Me tienen harta! -

- ¿Acaso vos también querés tocarlo? -

- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! -

CAFETERÍA I CHING

Y otra vez, yo estaba en el medio de Yin y Yang. Después de todo no era tan malo, al menos me invitaban ellas. Y también, Kanna estaba sentada frente nuestro.

- ¡Basta! - gritó Kanna, bastante enfurecida. - ¡Me tienen harta! -

- ¿Acaso vos también querés tocarlo? -

- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! -

PARQUE I CHING

Nuevamente, yo estaba sentado en unos de los bancos de la plaza, en medio de las dos chicas. Pero esta vez, Kanna estaba al costado de uno de ellas, mirando con desprecio de escena (de orgía).

- ¡Basta! - gritó Kanna, bastante enfurecida. - ¡Me tienen harta! -

- ¿Acaso vos también querés tocarlo? -

- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! - exclamó Kanna escondiéndo su cabeza para no mostrar su ira acumulada - NO QUIERO TOCARLO! NADIE QUERRÍA! SOLO UNAS DEMENTES COMO USTEDES! - gritó.

- Pará un cacho! - dije yo escapándome de los brazos de las otras. - ¡¿Y quién te dijo que me podías insultar, eh?! -

- Mirá, nene, algo que no me banco son a los mujeriegos pollerudos como vos! - confesó ella de mal modo.

- Ah, si? Pues yo no me banco a las camioneras con cara de dinosaurio, y no te lo digo! - grité muy enojado.

- ¡¿Camionera?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves, engendro?! - exclamó ella agarrándome brutalmente y estrellándome contra la pared - Querés ver lo que puede hacer esta marimacho!? -

- Ja! Crees que te tengo miedo, celosa? - dije algo egocéntrico (algo?).

- ¡¿Acaso te pensás que estoy celosa?! ¿¡Qué no te viste en un espejo!? -

- Si, muchas veces, y así pude darme cuenta y entender tus sentimientos... ¡Tenés muy buen

gusto! - eso fue lo peor que pude haber dicho...

- ¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! -

HOSPITAL I CHING

Poco a poco, fui sintiendo los rayos del Sol en mi rostro y fueron despertándome. Así fue como me encontré con los rostros de Yin y Yang, una vez que abrí mis ojos. Me fui levantándome poco a poco en la cama, tenía un grave dolor de cabeza, así que me la sostuve con una de mis manos.

- Disculpa a Kanna! - dijo Yang mirándome. - Es que es una chica que no sabe controlar su

enojo... - dijo. - ...en el fondo no es una mala piba... -

- No creo que logres convencerlo con ese comentario... - dijo Yin, que se encontraba apoyada contra la pared del hospital, cruzada de brazos y al lado de la ventana.

- Pero bueno, por lo menos estoy intentándolo... - dijo algo enojadita.

- Bueno, no importa. - dijo Yin acercándoseme. - ¿Te gustaría que te acompañáramos a tu casa? -

- Eh... Bueno... yo... - dije algo incómodo.

- Vamos, no te hagas rogar! - dijo Yang, como alabando la propuesta de Yin.

- Bah, ta' bien! - exclamé resignado.

MAISON MILLENIUM

- Bueno, Ranma... - dijo Yang frente a la puerta de la pensión. - Acá te dejamos... -

- Si, te dejamos nuestro teléfono... - exclamó Yin y acercándose más a mi oído. - ...Así nos llamás y nos das una hermosa noche de placer... - me ruboricé ante tal comentario. - Chau, nos vemos, amor... - y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós, Ranma... - y Yang me dio un beso en la otra mejilla.

Día siguiente...

Me desperté bastante contento al día siguiente. Estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado a esa chica tan parecida a Akane que me hacía sentir bien. Está bien, terminé de mal en peores como lo hacía con Akane, pero... por lo menos estaba contento. Era una chica tan linda como Akane, lástima que sea igual de difícil =( Pero así es la vida... Tenía que saber a como de lugar si Kanna era Akane, y si lo era... ¿Porque no lo reconocía? ¿Qué pasaba? Tenía que planear algo rápido...

Teléfono de la pensión...

- "No me queda otra que llamar a Yin a su casa" - pensé. La única idea que tenía era entablar alguna relación con ellas para acercárme a Kanna.

- Hola? Si, está Yin? - pregunté hablando por teléfono. - Si, Yin? - pregunté. - Ah... hola Yang... Habla Ranma ¿Vos también vivís con ella? - le dije. - Ah... viven las dos juntas... deben ser amigas inseparables... - Pasó un tiempo mientras hablaba ella así que. - Ah, bueno, mirá te quería decir si nos podemos encontrar, dale? - y con un tono más sexy dije - La pasé muy bien ayer con ustedes y me gustaría repetirlo... - Sentí que me respondía felizmente. - ¿En el centro comercial de I ching, a las 4 p.m.? Es que no se como llegar... - dije y ella me contesta. - No te preocupes... Kanna tiene auto, le pido que te vaya a buscar... - me contestó ella por tel. - ¿Qué? ¿Kanna va a venir por nosotros? "Esto es mejor de lo que planeé" - cuestioné y pensé luego. - Pero... pará, no me cuelgues... de seguro Kanna no va a querer...! - pero me cortó.

4 P.M.

Ahí estaba yo, con los nervios de punta. Sentado en la puerta del hotel, esperando a esa chica. Estaba vestido con mi traje chino verde. Y mis manos se la pasaban jugando por mis nervios.

Estaba demasido extrañado. Si ella en realidad no era Akane... ¿Por qué me sentí así? Tan... enamorado... Esperé que llegara, minutos y minutos se transformaron en horas para mí por la llegada de Kanna. Lo único en lo que pensaba era si podría pasar algo entre los dos. Estaba convencido de que era Akane, segurísimo. Planeé una y otra vez que podía decirle, que le preguntaría para entablar una conversación ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Qué le diría? Ella se había enojado conmigo... ¿Qué podría hacer? O peor aún... ¿Me vendría a buscar?

La espera fue larga, hasta que vi una limusina llegar al borde de la calle. ¿Una limusina? Si, una limusina. Era enorme y de color azul marino, medio platinado, de ella bajó un señor bigotudo con smoking y abrió la puerta de atrás donde allí salió Kanna, que llevaba puesto un vestido chino.

- Hola... - saludo ella con el entrecejo fruncido y con cara de pocos amigos. - Sube al auto. - me dijo fríamente. Mi mirada era incrédula y de antipatía también. Pero opté por no decirle nada y me dispuse a caminar para entrar al auto.

Una vez dentro del coche. Estaba rebeldemente sentado, cruzado de piernas y con mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza. Ignoré a Kanna, ella estaba sentada al lado mío, pero mi ateción a ella era poca. Quería demostrarle que conmigo no se jugaba, y que suyo no sería nunca. Así me lucía con ella, por haberse burlado de mí. Y en su rostro se notaba que mi actitud no le agradaba.

- Yo solo te estoy llevando porque me lo pidieron mis amigas, nada más... - contestó ella indiferente.

- Ah, callate! - respondí egocéntricamente. - Si estás contentísima que te haga compañía en el auto... Mi presencia te hace feliz. - Y acaricié mis cabellos luciéndome. Ella me miró enfadada, pero no me contestaba. Ja! El que calla otorga!

Una ves que el auto estacionó, bajamos Kanna y yo del auto. Yo aún conservaba mi autoestima bien arriba. Y el chofer, abrió la primera puerta, y de allí salió un muchacho de pelo blanco y tez morocha. Poseía unos grandes ojos miel y un traje chino negro. Los botones eran dorados y tenía un dragón rojo bordado. Y agarró a Kanna de su hombro y la acercó hacia él.

- Wang, él es Ranma. - le dijo Kanna al desconocido y me señaló. - Él es el amigo de Yin y

Yang... -

- Ranma... - Kanna me miró con cara desafiante. - Este es Wang... - y lo señaló. - ...Y el es mi novio... -

Caminando por el shopping de I Ching...

Caminábamos en aquel atardecer tan extrañado. Kanna y su novio, Wang, iban adelante, mientras que Yin, Yang y yo íbamos atrás. Yo observaba a Kanna... ¿Quién se creía que era? Se había burlado de mí! Del gran Ranma Saotome! Eso no se lo iba a perdonar ¿Cómo se atrevía? No lo sé, simplemente sé que quería vengarse de mí, su mirada siniestra me lo dijo.

Todos estos pensamientos seguían en mi mente, mientras caminaba del brazo de Yin y Yang. Yo, nuevamente estaba en el medio. Ambas chicas iban de mi brazo y se franeleaban con mi hombro. Me hablaban, pero yo no oía lo que decían, estaba hundindo en mis pensamientos.

- Ranma! ¿¡Me escuchas!? - preguntó Yang con cara triste.

- Eh?! Sisi... - exclamé saliendo de la luna de valencia y mirando a Yang.

- Estabas mirando a Kanna... - comentó algo enojada y desiluciona, Yin.

- ¿Eh? Nono, no la estaba mirando... - respondí algo rápido y asustado. Pero Yin y Yang me miraban con cara sospechosa.

Cine de I Ching...

Estábamos mirando una película de terror. Yin y Yang, estaban en un costado mío. Kanna, estaba al lado mío y de su novio. Yo la miraba de reojo. Y de vez en cuando, pude ver que ella también me miraba. La muy pícara, se hacía la hermosa conmigo, y abrazaba más el brazo de su novio. Si no era Akane... ¿Por qué me prestaba tanta atención? Seguía pansando que aquella chica era Akane, no había otra duda. Me estaba cansando su histeriqueada, así que me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

- Si querés guerra, solo debes decírmelo... - y me alejé de ella. Pienso que se asustó, porque desde allí no se fijó más en mí. Ja! Así aprenderá!

Pero al rato, un monstruo horrible apareció en la película. Kanna, me miró de reojo, y luego se abrazó a Wang, aún mirándome y se hizo la asustada.

- ¡Tengo miedo, amor! - exclamó ella, apretujando a su novio hacia ella.

- ¡Tranquila! ¡Yo siempre te protegeré! - exclamó él, rodeándola con sus brazos. Ella, así me miró, y me guineó un ojo, aún abrazada a él. La muy pícara, lo hacía a propósito.

Mc Donald's (que publicidad!) I Ching...

Una vez terminada la película, pedimos un par de hamburguesas, acompañadas con papas fritas y gaseosas. Yo era él único que comía apresuradamente. Los demás, todos haciéndose los finos, comían educadamente y despacio. A mi no me agarraba ningún complejo por mi rápidez. Yo estaba sentado entre Yin y Yang, mientras frente nuestro se encontraba Kanna con Wang. Ella estaba bien apretujada con él, mientras me lanzaba a mi una mirada sensual ¡ARGGGG! Ya me estaba pudriendo su histeriqueo, encima la tenía lejos como para hacerle una amenaza.

- Ay! Ranma! Sos tan lindo! - exclamó Yin, dejando de comer y abrazandome cada vez más. Yo aproveché para seguirle el juego a Kanna, así que...

- Vos también, sos hermosa! - dije mirándo pícaramenta a Kanna y correspondiendo al abrazo de Yin.

- ¡Pará un segundo! ¿Y yo, Ranma? - era Yang, que me abrazó del otro lado.

- A vos también, también! - dije y finalmente abracé a las dos con cada brazo. Kanna miraba celosamente la escena, mientras que yo la gozaba... De repente suena un teléfono, era de Wang, un celular. Este lo atiende. - ¿Diga? - habla Wang. - ¿Ahora? Bueno, ahora voy... ¡Adios! -

- Qué pasó, mi amor? - preguntó Kanna inocentemente.

- ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Muy cariñosa conmigo nunca estás... ¿Y ahora me decís "mi amor"? - dijo Wang, dubitativamente. Yo miré a Kanna desafiante, y ella también a mi, solo que vergonzada...

- Eh... no importa, no importa... ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó ella.

- Me tengo que ir, amor... Me llamaron del negocio diciendo que tengo un trabajo urgente... - contestó Wang, guardando el celular en su cinturón.

- ¿Te tenés que ir? - preguntó Kanna tristemente, o al menos lo parecía.

- Si, el deber me llama... - y se marchó.

- Ay! Que desgraciado! - comentó Yang. - Ni siquiera fue capaz de darte un beso el los labios... -

- Bah, callate! - dijo Kanna irónicamente.

- En serio Kanna, yo que vos me buscaría un mejor novio, ese no sirve... - comentó Yin. Mientras que yo miraba a Kanna jubilosamente...

- ¿Qué querés? Si ya no hay hombres en el mundo... - y Kanna me lanzó una mirada penetrante.

- Si los hay, solo que si son "hombres" no se van a fijar en vos... - le respondí indiferentemente.

- Eso quiere decir que vos "si" te podés fijar en mi? - preguntó graciosamente.

- Bah, por favor! No te hagas ilusiones! - dije mirando para otro lado.

- ¡Vamos, dejen de pelear! ¿Si? - dijo Yang, tratando de bajar la temperatura (Uh, eso sonó mal...).

- Ok... ella empezó... - exclamé escondiendo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

- Pero vos la seguiste... no te hagas... - dijo ella...

- Bueno, bueno... ¡Basta! - era Yin. - Corténla! -

- Ok -

- Ok -

- Pero miren que si ella vuelve a faltarle el respeto a Ranma Saotome va a ver! - dije levantándome de la silla y señalando, no muy disimuladamente, a Kanna.

- Ahí vamos otra vez! - dijeron resignadas Yin y Yang.

MAISON MILLENUIM

Y otra vez en casa. Era de noche ya, y estaba leyendo un libro de como dominar el ki. De prontose cortó la luz, solo en mi habitación. Así, fui a quejarme con el dueño del hotel, pero me dijo que lamentablemente iba a estar arreglado al día siguiente. Me había quedado más que enganchado con el libro, así que me dispuse a ir a comprar velas.

Calles de I Ching...

Eran apróximadamente, más de las doce de la noche y, lamentablemente, había comenzado a llover. Así que yo, con mi forma femenina, corría por aquellas calles, buscando algún lugar, donde comprar velas. Pero todos los locales del barrio estaban cerrados. Por tanto correr, finalmente pude observar una pequeña luz prendida en una de las calles, así que me mandé. Era un kiosco, así que consulté por un par de velas. Por suerte conseguí, y me dispuse a volver a la pensión. Volví tranquilamente, ya que la lluvia ya había parado.

En una de esas calles oscuras escuché un grito de mujer que venía de un callejón. Fui corriendo en su auxilio. Al llegar, pude ver la silueta de dos hombres acorralando a la de la mujer. Como estaba todo oscuro, no podía observar bien la imagen de los tres.

- Bien... muñequita... - dijo uno de los hombres... - ...porqué no me das ese reloj de oro que tenés, eh?! - dijo maléficamente y poniendo una de sus manos en su cintura y observó lujuriosamente todo su cuerpo... - Y porqué no me entregás tu cuerpo también... - y comenzó a acariciar las nalgas de la joven.

- D-dejenme en paz! - dijo la chica con la voz entrecortada. Y el otro tipo que también hacía acto de presencia, se acercó a la joven y comenzó a acariciar sus senos.

- Dale... sacate la ropita... - dijo tratando de parecer dulce y tierno.

- ¡NO! - dijo la muchacha testarudamente y trató de escaparse, pero los dos la agarraron y estrellaron contra la pared.

- Sé buena chica y hacé caso... - y comenzaron a desgarrar su ropa, acarisiándola lebidinosamente.

- ¡ALTO! - era yo, ya no soportaba más que hagan algo así. Los dos tipos me miraron de arriba a bajo y se contentaron.

- Una para cada uno... ¿Te parece? - dijo uno de los tipos.

- Si, y después intércambiamos... ¿Dale? JAJAJA! - dijo el otro.

- ¡¿Pero en qué diablos están pensando?! - grité y les mandé una patada a cada uno.

- ¡OUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH! - dijeron los dos tirados en el suelo.

- Maldita! - uno se levantó, e intentó atacarme, pero yo lo lenzé contra el suelo.

- ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - dijo el otro, tratando de darme un golpe que esquivé como ráfaga. Y luego pude darle un golpe en su estómago. Ambos, me miraban sorprendidos y temerosamente.

- Bueno, con esto ya no les quedará más ganas de molestar... ¿O si? - exclamé burlonamente, pero ambos tipos se levantaron y se fueron corriendo con la cola entre las patas. Así, me dirigí hacía la muchacha quién me miraba con algo de admiración.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunté, aún sin conocer en rostro de la chica.

- Eh... si, gracias... - respondió ella con algo de miedo.

- ¿Te ayudo? - pregunté extendiéndole mi mano.

- Eh, muchas gracias... - y ella tomó mi mano. Así la agarré por la cintura, y ella posó su mano por mi hombro, estaba muy debilitada.

- ¿Querés que te lleve hasta tu casa? - pregunté caminando lentamente para que la joven restaurara fuerzas...

- Ok... esta bien... - la chica aún hablaba tímidamente.

Así, fuimos saliendo de aquel callejón oscuro y tenebroso. Donde pudimos observar alguna de las pocas luces de la luna.

- ¿Cómo te llamás? - pregunté, ya estábamos fuera de aquella oscuridad, pero aún no había visto el rostro de la chica.

- Akane... - respondió ella.

FIN DEL EPISODIO

¿Qué tienen para decirme? Les gustó el capítulo? Quiero informarles (no sé si se dieron cuenta) que quiero que este sea mi primer darkfic. No estoy muy segura si llevo haciéndolo bien, así que pido POR FAVOR que me escriban. Para la comedia, sé que me arreglo bien, es mi punto fuerte al escribir (a parte que me gusta mucho), pero un buen escritor debe probar de todo. Reitero ESCRIBANME, esta vez necesito más que nunca su apoyo, porque el drama, es algo que interpreto algo mal. Con respecto a la cebolla del episodio, repito que este fic va a ser un "Happy end", así que si se les ocurre algo que les gustaría que pasara deben de decirmelo enseguida, para incluirlo en mis próximos capítulos. Reitero por última vez, ESCRIBANME, esta vez si que es importante, no importa que me manden un premio al peor darkfic, estoy preparada para recibirlo.

Bueno, espero que lean el próximo capítulo ¡Hasta entonces!

Usos y costumbres:

Acá están preparados las costumbres típicas que nombré del japón (o China).

I ching: era una dinastía china muy antigua.

Maison Milleniun: significa "mansión milenio".

Ki: el ki es la energía que uno puede generar al pelear. Seguro que lo conocen ya por la archiconocida serie de Dragon Ball

Yin-Yang: Y bue' obviamente, estos nombres los saqué justamente del Yin y el Yang. Se me ocurrió la idea de hacer a los personajes, justamente una que vista todo negro, y la otra todo blanco. Además, que tendrán personalidades opuestas. Bueno, a parte, aclaro bien lo que es el Yin y el Yang, por las dudas que alguno de ustedes no conozca bien su significado. El Yin y el Yang, son todo lo opuesto. Yin (mujer, negativo, frío, etc) y el Yang (hombre, positivo, caliente, etc). A parte, su significado es "En todo lo malo, siempre hay algo bueno y en todo lo bueno siempre hay algo malo", por eso que cada dibujito tiene un puntito de su color opuesto. El origen de el Yin y el Yang es un dibujo que da un esquema de medición de la sombra que produce un palo de 8 metros a la luz del sol, durante todo un año. De ahí, la parte blanca (Yang) sea la que está asociada con más luz solar y la parte negra (Yin) la que esta asociada con menos luz solar. Además que este esquema está asociado con la naturaleza. Otra cosa interesente es que el Yin y el Yan están relacionados con el símbolo Tai-chi.

Wang: solo se que es un nombre chino. No conozco bien su significado, pero lo saqué del juego de "China: crimen en la ciudad prohibida" si alguno conoce algo de su significado me gustaría que me lo comunicara. Y también que me sacara la duda de que es el boditsawa (o algo así).

Recuerden que los aplausos, tomatazos, puteadas y bombón helado deben mandarse a porotamania

._.

MM. .MM | |

"MM._.MM" | |

/ \ | Matane |

/ dMMb dMMb \ | |

/ dM"""Mb dM"""Mb \ |_|

| MMMMM"/O\"MMMMM | ||o

| "MMM"/ \"MMM" | .dMMM 8

| dMMMMMMMM

\ \ / dMMMMMMMP

AMMMMMMMMM\_/MMMMMMMMMMMM" - Ferdie Poblete

Terminado de escribir el 09/01/04

* * *

Busquen Perra! Cómic en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)  
La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


End file.
